Frozen Cherry Blossoms
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Vanitus Omnipotent. Ichigo and Rukia finally confess their love for each other, but what happens when that love faces the jealousy of others? Love pentagram! Fem Byakuya! Fem Senbonzakura! RukiaXShirayukiXDarkRukiaXIchigoXFemByakuyaXFemSenbonzakura!
1. Frozen Strawberry

Frozen Cherry Blossoms  
Chapter 1: the Frozen Strawberry  
IchigoXRukia

 **A.N.: This is a request by Vanitus Omnipotent.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! FemByakuya!**

 _ **Sometime after Ichigo got his powers back….  
**_ **Ichigo's Bedroom; 1:35 AM**

Ichigo lay in bed, his thoughts keeping him awake throughout the dark and lonely night. He'd thought he'd be happy after all that's happened. His powers were back, his family and friends were no longer under Tsukishima's control and he could finally be the protector he was always meant to be again.

And yet…he felt…empty.

Rolling onto his side, his gaze turned to the closet. For some strange reason he kept expecting to see Rukia pop out of it, telling him of an attacking hollow. "Rukia…" he muttered forlornly. He gripped his chest as a tearing sensation hit him for the umpteenth time. Rolling back over onto his back and he closed his eyes, hoping that he could fall asleep, but images of Rukia's beautiful face plastered the back of his eyes, as if taunting him of his friend's absence.

When he'd lost his powers, he'd accepted the fact that he would most likely never see Rukia again. She had her life and he had his. He had come to terms with that fact and would lead his life moving forward. That was what he told himself when she had disappeared from his sight and his life. It took him a while but he became content.

But then she came back.

That night, when his whole world seemed to come crumbling down on his head, she came back. And like his powers, all of the feelings that had been lost along with them had come rushing back. He was happier to see her than he'd let on, and not just for restoring his powers. But when she'd returned to the Soul Society with Renji, her sister Byakuya and the others, Ichigo felt sadness again as he watched her disappear through the Senkaimon. He wanted to ask her to stay, if only for one more day but he was afraid of what Byakuya would think of that. He knew the woman wasn't exactly his biggest fan and he was unsure of what Rukia what say if he'd asked.

Sitting up in his bed, Ichigo stared up at the night sky, looking up at the white moon. The ivory face reminded him of Rukia's beautiful face and it made him miss her even more. Sighing, he looked down at his combat pass and picked it up, judging his options.

"Rukia…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor: Rukia's Room**

Sitting up in bed, Rukia sighed. "Another dream…" she muttered. Looking around, Rukia sat up and shook her head. If anyone had been in the room, they'd have heard her utter a single word.

"Ichigo…."

She walked over to a small shelf and picked up a photo of Ichigo. The picture had been a surprise gift from her sister, Byakuya, taken from one of the bug-cameras during the months Ichigo had been powerless, a sign to Rukia that her friend was doing well. She would often stare at the picture and wonder what might have been for those long months. Staring at it now she had no idea why but….

She felt empty.

She had her sister's respect, her new seated position as Lieutenant of Squad 13, and a healthy friendship with Renji and her squad and yet…something was missing. She soon realized she missed her friend and wanted to tell him some things, but she wasn't sure of what her friends and sister would think, let alone of what Ichigo might say on the matter. She was happier than ever when Kisuke devised a plan to restore his powers, wanting to strangle the shopkeeper for not thinking of it sooner. When Kisuke and Isshin had offered her the blade she'd put her heart and soul into it, smiling at the chance to see Ichigo again.

Stepping out of the room, she walked outside, feeling the cool night air embrace her. Walking past the Kuchiki gardens, she saw a bunch of strawberries growing and frowned, feeling that empty feeling inside her grown wider. "Maybe I should go talk to him…if only to get some things off my chest…."

She walked past her sister's room and wondered if maybe she should talk to Byakuya. The stoic woman had become a source of counsel for Rukia ever since she received her promotion and lately her sister's attitude had lightened a bit. That stone-cold demeanor of hers had melted somewhat; she could still be brutal and abrasive but her words were much softer and she was more considerate of others. She guessed Ichigo had changed Byakuya as much as he changed her.

Shaking her head, Rukia walked away. "No…she wouldn't approve. I…" she looked up at the night sky and was wondering if Ichigo was looking up at the stars in his world, maybe thinking of her.

"What do I do? What can I say to you, Ichigo?"

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Rukon District**

Ichigo walked along the forest trail, feeling the cool breeze hit him. He'd made up his mind to come to the Soul Society, slipping through Kisuke's Senkaimon quietly with Tessai's permission without the shady man knowing and had arrived at the Rukon District. His head hung low as he walked, his mind unsure and unsettled. "How should I do this?" he kept muttering.

Eyeing a large tree, Ichigo sat down and lay back against it, looking up at the blue sky. He saw the white puffy clouds and was reminded of Sode no Shirayuki in both her sword and manifested form. ' _She was so beautiful…just like her master….'_

The feeling of longing grew as Ichigo's thoughts turned to Rukia once again. He closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild. Smiling, he pictured Rukia fighting by his side in all her grace and beauty, the picture perfect image of his friend. He'd pictured Rukia in so many forms; he'd dreamt of her in a beautiful white wedding dress, pregnant with his child, and even wearing Orihime's arrancar outfit, finding that she would look cute in it. "Rukia…."

"Ichigo?"

The boy almost had a heart attack as his eyes snapped open. There, standing right in front of him was Rukia! "Ru…Rukia?" Ichigo gasped, happy to see her despite knowing that he'd been caught daydreaming about her. "What…what are you doing here?" he asked.

Rukia's heart was thumping in her chest so hard she was surprised it didn't give out. "I uh…" suddenly her mouth went dry and she tried to come up with her answer. "I was given the day off by Captain Ukitake so I decided to take a walk through the Rukon District to clear my head." She sat down next to Ichigo. "What brings you here?"

"Um…." Suddenly it was Ichigo with the dry mouth. He looked away from Rukia with a red face. "I…uh…" he muttered, not knowing what to say. Closing his eyes, Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat and finally replied to her question. "I came here…because I wanted to see you."

Rukia blinked, staring at her friend with wide eyes. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah…." Ichigo looked over to his friend and smiled warmly. "I just wanted to see you again."

Rukia's heart thumped at the declaration. "…Thanks…" she finally said, scooting a little closer. "So why did you want to see me?"

"…."

Rukia could sense his hesitance and decided that he needed a nudge. She put her hand on his shoulder and moved even closer. "It's ok, Ichigo," she said in her softest voice. "You don't have to be ashamed or anything."

Ichigo closed his eyes and let that storm of emotion die down before turning to look at Rukia, his eyes connecting with her deep violet irises. "Rukia…I know that we're like fire and ice but…" his hand brushed against Rukia's as he continued. "I never stopped thinking about you when I lost my powers. You don't know how happy I was when I could finally see you again. I came here because I wanted to see you again more than anything. The truth is…the truth is I'm happiest when I'm near you."

"Really?" Rukia said, her hands taking hold of Ichigo's and enfolding them together. "I feel the same way."

The summer heat couldn't match up to Ichigo's boiling blood when he heard those words. "You do?"

"Yes…I missed you during those long months. You're the kindest, bravest, strongest man I've ever met. You changed everything when I met you." Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's broad chest, Rukia pushed her head into Ichigo's chest and sighed as she inhaled his scent. "Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me… those two months I spent in your closet, I felt absolute happiness" she whispered. Suddenly she started to giggle. "Heheheheh…."

"What's so funny?"

"You smell like strawberries."

Smiling with sheer joy, Ichigo raised up her head, his nose touching the girl's as his face inched closer. "Rukia…the reason I'm here…is because I love you."

There was nothing more to be said after that as Ichigo kissed her, the substitute experiencing his first kiss. Rukia's eyes fluttered shut as the man she'd fallen for kissed her. Her hands gripped his _shihakusho_ as his lips continued to press against hers. She moaned into the kiss when she felt Ichigo's hand reach around and touch her back, his hand smoothly gliding up until it rested on the back of her neck. As they pulled away, Rukia was close to crying tears of joy from finally doing what she'd wanted to do for so long. "Ichigo, I love you too."

This time it was Rukia who started the kiss. Ichigo was pushed back against the tree, pulling Rukia into his lap as they made out. His hands ran through her silky black hair while she grasped his shoulders, squeezing down on his toned muscles. As Rukia's tongue swiped against his sealed lips, Ichigo granted it entrance, inviting it into his mouth so he could let his own tongue intermingle with hers. The lovers both held onto each other tightly as the kiss became sloppy, Ichigo's mouth being thoroughly explored by Rukia's pink organ, the woman noticing how Ichigo's mouth tasted like taste mints.

Air soon became a problem and the two parted, a string of saliva still connecting them together. Ichigo saw how flushed Rukia's face had become and cherished it. "Rukia…." The girl sighed and clutched his clothes as he soon attacked her neck, peppering her soft white skin with tender kisses. He shivered from her cool touch as her hands slipped into his _shihakusho._ He was feeling too good to stop her from slowly pulling the garment way from him, letting it pool at his waist, revealing his built chest. Ichigo saw her stare and blushed in embarrassment. "You don't have to stare you know…."

Rukia almost laughed at Ichigo's innocence. "I'm only staring because this… makes me want you even more."

Rukia leaned down and kissed Ichigo's shoulder, working her way across his body until her lips had memorized the warm feel of Ichigo's skin. Ichigo's body tingled with each light kiss, his hands starting to roam across her back and sides out of want; every touch made by Ichigo made Rukia's body begin to heat up with desire. As Rukia came back up to his lips she felt her _obi_ being pulled away and her top loosening. When they parted Ichigo looked at her as if asking for permission, grabbing a hold of her top with both hands. Rukia smiled warmly again at Ichigo and it was all the permission he needed.

Rukia was the one who blushed this time as Ichigo pulled away her top, bearing it all before the teen. While she may not have been as stacked as Rangiku or Orihime Rukia still took the gold medal when it came to petite cuteness. Unable to hold back even if he wanted to, Ichigo cupped Rukia's breasts, feeling the firm mounds to be surprisingly soft at his touch. "Ah!" Rukia lightly bit down on a finger as Ichigo circled her pink nipples with his thumbs. Her head started to feel hazy and she had trouble thinking. "Ichigo…that feels good…."

It was only when her vision went from orange to blue that she realized that Ichigo had laid her down onto her back. Her love was on top of her, giving due attention to her breasts. "Mmmmh! Ohhhh…" she slurred with her fingers grabbing handfuls of grass. Ichigo had started to nibble and suck on her breasts. The sound of him sucking on her nipples rang in Rukia's ears, making it all the more apparent of how what they were doing was so naughty but felt so good. Letting go of the grass, Rukia held onto Ichigo's head. Her lower half started to grind against him, her leg brushing up against something very big and very hard.

When Ichigo looked up he saw Rukia's face become a mask of bliss and desire and it destroyed whatever restraint he still possessed. Taking his lips off her tenderized nipple Ichigo grabbed her _hakama_ and pulled, taking off her pants and underwear in one go. Rukia's face matched Ichigo's namesake when she saw Ichigo stare at her in all her glory. "Ichigo, you don't have to stare, you know…" she said, looking away.

Ichigo chuckled at her words. "Now who's the modest one?" He put a hand on her stomach and leaned forward, his lips grazing hers. "I'm only staring because this…" he spread her legs and lay on top of her, "Makes me want you even more."

"Mmmmmh…" Rukia moaned as Ichigo kissed her deeply again. Reaching down, she palmed Ichigo's bulge, rubbing against it and feeling just how big he was. "Ichigo…" she panted as their lips parted once more, her face showing her want. "Please show me…all of you…."

Nodding, Ichigo sat up and removed his _hakama._ Rukia stared at Ichigo's manhood. Just the sight of it made her wet! The boy was certainly bigger than she'd previously fantasized. "Wow…" she gasped.

Getting back on top of her, Ichigo spread Rukia's legs and rubbed the head of his cock against her pink lips, feeling her wet womanhood. Looking up, Ichigo looked at Rukia with a little hesitance. "Rukia, are you sure?"

Smiling, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him. "This is the one thing I've been sure of ever since you got your powers back. Take me, Ichigo." Rukia wrapped her legs around is waist, moaning as his large girth rubbed against her entrance. "Take me, here and now!"

Ichigo didn't need any more incentive then that. He slid his cock into her wet pussy, gasping from the incredible tightness of her womanhood. "Rukia…" the boy moaned, taking his first steps in becoming a man. Beneath him Rukia groaned as her hole was filled, his thick girth stretching her pussy. Ichigo slid into her and stopped for a moment, letting her get adjusted to him. "You ok, Rukia?" he asked, worried from the strained look on her face.

Rukia panted as she struggled to get control of herself. "Yeah…" she gasped, her hands gripping Ichigo's shoulders. "You're just so big. Mmmmh!" she rolled her head back as Ichigo slid a little bit deeper inside her. "Oh god! You're so big!" Looking back up, she let go of Ichigo's shoulder to caress his face. "I'm fine now. I want you to take me as hard and as fast as you can!"

"With pleasure," Ichigo said smirking. He slid out of Rukia, sighing as her pussy tried to suck him back in and pumped back into her, making Rukia writhe beneath him as he began a slow but powerful pace. "Rukia…" Ichigo moaned, picking up his pace. He no longer cared that he was having sex with her out in the open. If anything, the fact made what they were doing seem even hotter. "You're so tight." He leaned down and kissed her again, their tongues colliding in a sloppy kiss. "You feel so good."

"So do you!" Rukia panted, her nails running up and down Ichigo's tanned back as he slid in and out of her, making his back look like a roadmap with red lines. "You feel amazing!"

The forest around them was filled with the lovers' moaning and cries as they made love. Finding the taste of her lips to be irresistible, Ichigo leaned down and kissed her once more, his hands slipping into hers and their fingers intertwining. As they broke the kiss for need of air Rukia looked up at Ichigo with sheer bliss, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat. To Ichigo Rukia looked absolutely beautiful.

"AH! OH! ICHIGO! HAHH!" Rukia moaned as Ichigo slid into her, filling her with each thrust. She felt happy, happier than she'd ever felt in her life. Her hands squeezed Ichigo's as she felt her body yielding to Ichigo's lovemaking. "Oh god!" she groaned, her back arching up on the soft grass, rubbing her breasts against Ichigo's hard chest. "It's too good! OH! I'm gonna cum!" Rukia moaned. She bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, letting him drive even deeper into her core. "You're gonna make me cum, Ichigo!

Ichigo grunted, his body covered in sweat as he slammed into her as hard as he could. "Fuck…" he groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. Rukia's walls were tightening around him, as if begging him to cum. "Me too…" he groaned, his balls tightening up.

"Yes…" Rukia panted. It was suddenly getting so hot. Her mind felt like it was going to burst at any minute. "Do it! Cum inside me, Ichigo!" Rukia panted. She let go of Ichigo's hands and pulled him close, their bodies grinding together. "Oh yes! Ichigo! ICHIGO!" she shrieked, reaching her peak. Ichigo slammed his hips into her one final time before silencing Rukia with a deep kiss, blasting her pussy with his hot cum. "Mmmmmmmh!" Rukia moaned into the kiss, feeling her pussy filled with white heat. "Ohhh…" she sighed as they parted, the two of them feeling exhausted. "I love you, Ichigo…" she cooed, nuzzling his neck.

Ichigo pulled out of Rukia and lay back against the tree, pulling her back into his lap. "I love you too, Rukia." He held the girl tight and buried his face into her shoulder, running a hand down her sweaty back. "I love you so much…."

"Mmmmh…" Rukia closed her eyes and snuggled into Ichigo's warmth. "You know, we are out in the open naked," she whispered.

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope." Rukia closed her eyes and fell asleep in Ichigo's lap. The substitute grabbed his _shihakusho_ and threw it over them, cuddling with her as he too fell asleep, feeling happiness swath over him.

 _ **Inside Rukia's Inner world….**_

In the middle of a snow-covered forest, two entities were jostled awake by the sudden burst of sunlight that peeked through the dark clouds, signaling Rukia's happiness. One was elegant, the other seductive. And they both had matching desires:

Ichigo.

To be continued….


	2. Chilled Ice

Chapter 2: Chilled Ice  
RukiaXIchigoXSodenoshirayuki

 **A.N.: This is a request by Vanitus Omnipotent.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Bit yuri!**

 _ **Several Weeks Later….  
**_ **Squad 13  
Rukia POV**

Rukia hummed a happy song as she walked down the street near her squad's barracks. She felt happier than she had in a long time. About the only thing that matched this feeling was when her sister took her in.

Neither she nor Ichigo had told anyone about their relationship. Rukia didn't want to complicate things by letting her sister, Byakuya, become aware of her new love, knowing how much the woman valued tradition and how much she disliked Ichigo. Likewise, Ichigo hadn't told anybody in his world about his relationship with Rukia. Orihime had been dating Tatsuki, the two friends becoming especially close lately, but neither of the two Soul Reapers knew what her reaction might be if she found out that Ichigo and Rukia were sleeping together. They both knew that eventually they'd have to come clean to everyone but for the moment they both just wanted to enjoy their newfound love unhindered by everyone's judgement.

As the memories of that fateful day where Ichigo and Rukia confessed to each other rewound in Rukia's mind she hugged her arms and smiled, feeling the warmth of Ichigo's body pressed against hers, his kiss on her lips. She sighed heavenly as she kept on walking; continuing to smile happily as if nothing could ruin her day….

…And then as she walked by a dark alley a hand shot out and covered her mouth, pulling her into the darkness! Rukia struggled against her attacker until she turned around, discovering that her attacker was her new love, Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Rukia frowned. "What was that all about?"

Ichigo chuckled, having slipped into the Soul Society undetected. He'd gotten pretty good at that in the past few weeks. "Sorry about that, Rukia. Couldn't resist!" he said with a grin.

"You…" Rukia merely smiled and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. "C'mere you…." She pulled Ichigo into a deep kiss basking in the substitute's warmth as the boy wrapped his arms around her. "Mmmmh…"

The sight of Rukia's face, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly while showing absolute bliss, was almost enough for Ichigo to go back for seconds. But he stopped just short of the mark when a group of Soul Reapers passed by, making them both press up against the wall to avoid being seen. "You know," Ichigo whispered, "We're gonna have to tell people sooner or later."

Rukia merely shrugged as she pressed her head into Ichigo's chest as if she was trying to meld her body with his. "I know. But that's a conversation with my sister I want to delay…."

"Agreed. Knowing her she'd probably try to have me hung for trying to corrupt you or something."

Rukia giggled. "You know, Byakuya has mellowed out a bit while you were gone."

Ichigo scowled at his girlfriend. "Yeah, but the look she keeps giving me doesn't exactly put me at ease…." Deciding that the conversation was going nowhere, Ichigo pulled away from Rukia and took her by the hand. "So did you get Captain Ukitake to give you the day off again?" He smiled warmly when Rukia nodded, making the girl's face heat up with delight. "Good. Ready for our date?"

"Always."

Looking around to make sure nobody was around, Ichigo picked Rukia up bridal-style and quickly flashstepped away, taking his love far from the Seireitei….

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Rukon District: Woods**

Rukia lay on a soft blanket next to Ichigo, her head on his shoulder, as they looked up at the stars. Ichigo had taken them to this spot on a hill overlooking the Seireitei where they could watch the sun set together. It was almost magical the way the stars glowed as the ball of fire sank beneath the horizon.

Ichigo shifted himself and cuddled with Rukia. Rukia returned the gesture and nuzzled his neck, wrapping her arms around him. The two lay there, lost in each other's embrace when Ichigo looked up. "Hey, Rukia…"

"What is it?" Rukia asked. She hoped that whatever it was, it'd better be important since it broke such a nice moment.

"Look."

Rukia turned towards the forest and her eyes widened. What she was seeing could only be described with one word. "…Beautiful…" Rukia breathed.

As the stars came out, so did the fireflies. Hundreds of the glowing insects roamed the forest, illuminating it with their flashes of light. As the fireflies buzzed around the two, Rukia took hold of Ichigo's hand and squeezed. "It's like the stars came down to us…."

Ichigo returned the squeeze. "Never figured you for a poet," he teased.

"Maybe." Rukia turned her head and Ichigo smirked when he saw the look in her eyes. "I've many talents, Ichigo…." She gripped Ichigo's _shihakusho_ and began to slowly pull Ichigo towards her. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked, her lips inches from Ichigo's.

"Only when I'm with you," Ichigo whispered.

"And you say I'm the poet…."

The two kissed softly, illuminated by the light of the rising moon, the stars and the fireflies. Rukia sighed in peaceful content as Ichigo laid her down onto the blanket. "Ichigo…." her hand slipped through the folds of his _shihakusho_ and touched his broad chest. Ichigo silenced her with another kiss, helping the girl take off his top. Rukia licked her lips as Ichigo's chest became bare. Seeing Ichigo like this was something that she'd taken quite a liking to.

Ichigo scooted down until he was resting between her legs. His hands went to Rukia's _obi_ and he started to playfully fiddle with the knot keeping her clothes together. "Do you want me to, Rukia?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in a smart-alecky manner.

Rukia giggled. It was a sound that made Ichigo's heart leap. "Of course. I'm ready, Ichigo."

"Me too," Ichigo said, beginning to untie the knot.

"…As am I," came a voice behind the couple. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw an arm, white as the moon, drape across Ichigo's neck. "I'm so ready for this," the speaker said.

Cold like freshly fallen snow entered Ichigo's body as the arm touched him, making the boy break out in goosebumps. It was like he was getting touched by winter itself. Turning his head, he was shocked beyond all comprehension to see the beautiful, smiling face of Rukia's zanpakuto: Sode no Shirayuki.

"S…Sode…Sode no Shirayuki?" Ichigo asked confused. "But how are you here?"

Shirayuki's finger trailed a pattern across Ichigo's chest, making him gasp from the cool feel of her subtle touch. "Rukia never told you? She's been able to forcibly externalize me about a month before you got your powers back. She's quite close to achieving Bankai, you know," she whispered into his ear.

"Really?" Ichigo asked amazed, looking back at Rukia.

Rukia looked away blushing. "I wanted to surprise you when I completed my training…" she muttered quietly. She turned back to her zanpakuto and didn't like the way she kept touching Ichigo. "Sode no Shirayuki. Why are you here? I didn't-"

Shirayuki smiled down at her master. "Once a zanpakuto is able to externalize itself, it can do so at will. Your friend Renji can attest to that. And…" she ran a hand up Ichigo's chest, making Ichigo sigh from the sensual touch. Her cold hand made his skin somehow heat up even further. "Ichigo can say the same thing with his Zangetsu. As for why I'm here…" she reached around and took hold of Ichigo's hands, her fingers interlocking with his as she stared into his brown eyes. "I'm here for the same reason as you: I love Ichigo."

The raven-haired girl blinked. "What?" she gasped.

Ichigo, caught in the middle, thought that this was getting a little complicated and tried to get off of Rukia but Shirayuki would have none of it. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little heads off, you two," Shirayuki said before wrapping her arms around Ichigo's chest and pressed herself against his back. "My will is tied to Rukia's will. I am, after all, a reflection of her soul. Of course I love you, Ichigo." She breathed into the boy's heated skin making Ichigo sigh from the cool air. "Her desires are mine. And as for you, Master," Shirayuki lifted her head and looked down at Rukia, still lying on her back. "I'm you, remember? It's not as if Ichigo is cheating on you, right?" she said, hoping that Rukia would accept her logic. She didn't want to retreat back into Rukia's soul after coming this far, not when she needed this.

Rukia was silent for a moment, contemplating on her words. ' _You know, in a weird way, she's right…'_ She turned her head to look at the zanpakuto's elegant body and could feel heat rush towards her lower half. ' _It would be pretty hot to be in a threesome, I guess….'_

Both Ichigo and Shirayuki watched as Rukia sat up. Shirayuki grinned when she saw the smile on her master's face. "Why not? What do you say, Ichigo?"

The boy merely chuckled. "I guess I'm getting Rukia times two," he said before moaning as the zanpakuto at his back kissed his shoulder lightly, working her way up to his jaw. Giggling from her sword's bashfulness, Rukia mirrored the zanpakuto's actions, kissing Ichigo's shoulder and working her way across his chest. Both girls' hands traveled down Ichigo's stomach to touch the growing bulge in his _hakama_. Ichigo's head rolled back as he was bombarded with their sensual kissing and touching. "Rukia…Shirayuki…" he moaned, one hand running down Rukia's back while the other moved behind him to run through Shirayuki's white hair.

"Oh Ichigo…" Shirayuki moaned as she turned Ichigo's head to face her. "I've been wanting this ever since I first shared my power with you…" she whispered, her mouth opening up before smothering Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo could not believe how amazing Shirayuki's lips felt as he kissed her. Due to the angle they were in it was a bit of an awkward kiss but Ichigo enjoyed it nonetheless. The white-haired woman's lips were so soft and yet felt so cool, like he was literally kissing a mountaintop breeze. It felt amazing to Ichigo and it made him want the zanpakuto even more.

Not being one to be left out, Rukia pulled Ichigo away from her zanpakuto's lips to focus on her. The kiss between them was much deeper, Rukia adding tongue to it making it hotter. Shirayuki smiled at the two, continuing to touch Ichigo.

The three continued on like this for about five minutes. For a little while Ichigo would make out with Shirayuki and then focus of Rukia then back to Shirayuki. The contrast between Shirayuki's cold lips and Rukia's hot mouth was absolute bliss. Ichigo thought he might get addicted to this. By then Ichigo had been sitting down with Shirayuki on his left side and Rukia on his right. Their hands continued to grope Ichigo, rubbing his clothed manhood while they gave attention to the rest of his body. Whenever one of the girls would stop kissing Ichigo they would take the opportunity to pleasure his body by rubbing themselves against his chest.

The tension inside Ichigo became unbearable. He grabbed each of the women's _obi_ 's and pulled, letting them become naked before the boy. Rukia slithered out of her clothes while Shirayuki whipped off her kimono with a flourish. Both Ichigo and Rukia stared in awe at the beautiful woman's nude body. She looked like she'd been carved from pure white snow. Despite being Rukia's reflection she was quite well-endowed with a patch of silvery hair over her white lips down there. Shirayuki chuckled at the two Soul Reapers' reactions. "Oh come now, Ichigo, Rukia, you'll make me blush if you keep staring."

Rukia merely smiled, entranced by her beauty just as much as Ichigo was, and let the woman reach across Ichigo's lap to take off her clothes. The night air welcomed Rukia as she was stripped, her petite body pressing up against Ichigo's side. As Ichigo turned his head to kiss her his hand traveled down to her honeypot, finding that she was already wet. "Mmmmh…" moaned Rukia as her mouth was explored by Ichigo's tongue. She ran her nails down his chest, making the boy respond with a moan of his own.

The two girls saw that Ichigo was constantly shifting in his sitting and could feel his cock, still being groped by the two women, pulse as if begging to cum. Rukia and Shirayuki smiled at each other and grabbed the hem of Ichigo's _hakama,_ tugging it off of him. Shirayuki licked her lips when she saw Ichigo's manhood; no wonder Rukia seemed so happy when they first made love. "Ooooh! I got to say, Ichigo…" the zanpakuto purred into Ichigo's ear as she gripped Ichigo's cock. "Just seeing this makes me so wet…."

Rukia resumed kissing Ichigo's neck while Ichigo locked lips with her sword. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt Rukia's hand join Shirayuki's in stroking him, the girl's thumb rubbing the slit of his sensitive head. Having the dual, contrasting feel of Rukia's warm hand and Shirayuki's cool touch was more than one boy could bear. Already close to cumming from their touches and kissing, Ichigo broke the kiss with Shirayuki and gasped when he felt Rukia's hand cup his balls. "Cumming…" he groaned, the words causing the two girls to stroke him faster.

Shirayuki giggled when Ichigo shot a string of cum up into the air, the sticky salvo landing on the grass feet away. "Wow! I guess we can consider you to be a crackshot as well as an expert swordsman!" she teased as Ichigo covered her and Rukia's hand with his hand. "So warm…" she sighed.

Rukia raised her white-covered hand to Shirayuki's mouth. The zanpakuto got the hint and licked Ichigo's essence off her master's hand while lifting her own hand to Rukia's mouth and sighed as Rukia returned the favor.

As soon as she was finished cleaning Shirayuki's hand, Rukia looked down to see that Ichigo was still hard. "Shirayuki? Do you want to go first?" she asked.

Surprisngly, Shirayuki shook her head no. "You go first. You were the first to fall in love with Ichigo, after all."

Nodding, Rukia kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Ichigo, lie down for me," she said. Knowing what Rukia wanted, Ichigo lay down on his back, Rukia's violet eyes joining the stars above him as she straddled his lap. Putting her hands on Ichigo's chest, Rukia lifted her hips and speared herself with Ichigo's cock, sinking down until she could take no more. "Hahhhhhh…" Rukia groaned, her hands leaving Ichigo's body to fondle herself. Ichigo struggled not to cum then and there as Rukia's thumbs circled her hard nipples as she lifted her hips up and brought herself back down. "Mmmmmh!"

Rukia started off slow, letting herself get used to Ichigo's large size. Arching her back, she rolled her hips, earning a moan from Ichigo who gripped her slender waist. "Rukia…" Ichigo sighed, lifting her up higher and slamming her back down on his manhood. "Yes…."

"Oh! Mmmmmh! Ichigo!" Rukia cried out as she began to speed up. She wanted to control herself, to make this last until it felt like forever but as she began riding him faster and faster, her hips slamming down hard enough to make her soft booty ripple with each bounce, she found she was no longer in control of her own body. "Ah! Ichigo!" Rukia cried out, her head rolled back and her vision blurring. "This feels amazing!" Now her body was moving involuntarily, as if her only purpose in life now was to please Ichigo.

Ichigo continued to watch Rukia's face contort in pleasure, marveling in the girl's beauty as his cock was embraced by her tight walls. Part of him never wanted this to end, to always see the woman he loved in the throes of bliss. His vision was obscured, however, when Sode no Shirayuki looked down on him. "I like that look of yours, Ichigo. But it's not nice to leave a woman hanging…" Shirayuki teased before planting her knees on either side of Ichigo's head. The boy's gaze turned to her wet pussy, already dripping, and he got the drift. His hands left Rukia's side to cup the woman's ass, his fingers squeezing her snow-white cheeks as his tongue came out to play. "Ohhhhh…" Shirayuki slurred when she felt Ichigo's hot tongue touch her lips. Rukia, still riding Ichigo like no tomorrow, watched as her zanpakuto's face descended into debauchery as Ichigo's tongue wormed into her core.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Shirayuki's shoulders, pulling her close. Locking byes with her, Rukia grinned as she listened to Shirayuki moan. "So, how does it feel?"

"Mmmmh! It feels…it feels…so good!" Shirayuki grabbed Rukia by the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss, rolling her hips to let Ichigo's tongue slide deeper into her. Ichigo was downright amazed by Shirayuki's cunt. Despite her cold body and touch, her pussy was so warm….

Shirayuki reached down and rubbed her clit while Rukia reached up and palmed her soft breasts. "Shirayuki…" Rukia cooed as her cupped her face, her cold hands almost seemed to burn her hot skin. Soul Reaper and zanpakuto kissed again as Ichigo lay beneath them, feeling like he was in seventh heaven.

Shirayuki reached below Rukia to grab her ass, forcing her to bounce even harder and faster than before, driving her master to her limit. "AH! OH! ICHIGO! SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" Rukia cried out into the night sky as the stars above her swirled in her blurring vision. She shook like a leaf in the wind as her body reached climax, her pleasure heightening further thanks to Shirayuki reaching down and rubbing her clit, making jolts of pleasure lance through her. Ichigo felt Rukia's walls tighten around him and could not keep in anymore. Whenever Rukia's incredibly tight pussy clamped around him, it was impossible for him to restrain himself. A muffled moan erupted from Ichigo as he came inside Rukia, his spunk shooting straight into the girl's core. Rukia leaned forward and buried her face into Shirayuki's shoulder as her pussy melted from the heat of Ichigo's cum. The zanpakuto smiled and held the girl as her hips slowed down until she'd stopped bouncing on Ichigo's lap, running a hand through her sweaty black hair. "Mmmmh…" she moaned, her weak arms wrapping around Shirayuki's waist.

The beautiful zanpakuto kissed her forehead and continued to hold her master in an almost maternal manner. "You're so beautiful, Rukia…."

Realizing that they were both still on top of Ichigo, and that it was probably hard for the boy to breathe with her sitting on his face, Shirayuki got off of Ichigo. She missed the feel of his tongue inside her but figured she would have something even better going into her pussy. Rukia hopped off of Ichigo and laid down next to her sword. Ichigo sat up and maneuvered until he was on the zanpakuto's opposite side. Shirayuki saw that Ichigo had gone limp but wasn't deterred. Judging from how much of his spunk was leaking out of Rukia he must've let out quite the load. She caressed Ichigo's cheek before cupping his chin lightly. Guiding him to her breasts, Shirayuki smiled seductively at him before doing the same to Rukia.

The two Soul Reapers got the drift and suckled the snow-white woman. Shirayuki gasped at the two's ministrations. Rukia sucked like no tomorrow and her hand kneaded the large mound in her soft hand. Ichigo nibbled and bit on her nipple while his hands roamed her elegant body. Soon both Rukia and Ichigo's hands traveled up her smooth thighs to play with her wet cunt. Rukia's slender fingers dipped into her honeypot while Ichigo traced her wet lips, his thumb swiping against her clit. "Ahhhh!" Shirayuki cried out as the tension in her breasts reached beyond their limits….

Both Rukia and Ichigo were shocked when frozen milk entered their mouths as they suckled the woman. Swallowing the chilly drink, Ichigo leaned up and looked at the zanpakuto in confusion. "You lactate?" Ichigo asked. Rukia merely shrugged and kept on drinking.

Patting Rukia's head, Shirayuki smiled at the boy. "Well…when a spiritual entity has a lot of spirit energy it tends to come out in unexpected ways," she explained.

"Wait so…Rukia does that too?"

"No…"Shirayuki looked down and ran her hand through Rukia's hair, making the girl shiver at her touch. "Well…not yet anyway…."

Deciding that the conversation was moot, Ichigo resumed sucking on Shirayuki's breasts, drinking up her frozen milk, treating the zanpakuto like she was his personal milkshake machine. "Ahhhh…" Shirayuki spread her legs, letting both Soul Reapers' fingers slide into her. "Mmmmmh!" She put a finger in her mouth and lightly bit down on it as her mind started to go blank. "I…can't…stop…cumming!"

Both Rukia and Ichigo smiled at each other as they made the woman reach release. The woman squirmed in their arms as she squirted all over their hands. Ichigo sealed her mouth with his own, letting some of her frozen milk into her mouth. Shirayuki moaned at her own taste as Ichigo laid her onto her back, spreading her legs and stroking his cock, back at full hardness. "You ready, Sode no Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki looked up at Ichigo and the boy saw the exact same face Rukia had when they first made love. "Yes. Please take me, Ichigo. I'm all yours…."

Rukia lay down next to her zanpakuto and watched the action unfold. Ichigo slid into the icy woman, his eyes almost crossing from how hot her pussy was. Putting one of her slender, sexy legs on his shoulder, Ichigo started to slide his cock in and out of her. Shirayuki clawed at the blanket beneath her as Ichigo reached into the deepest parts of her pussy. "Oh Ichigo!" Shirayuki cried out. "You're so hot! My pussy's melting!" Ichigo smiled and quickened his pace, his breath coming out in pants as he fucked the zanpakuto, his body covering with sweat.

Rukia scooted closer and sat up, leaning over the zanpakuto. "You call me beautiful…but you're absolutely stunning!" She leaned her head down and kissed Shirayuki's belly, dipping her tongue into her belly button before dragging her tongue across her cool skin, her hands cupping her breasts and squeezing them.

Shirayuki's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her lovers pleasured her. She was already sensitive from her previous orgasm and now they were pleasuring her better than before. As Ichigo put the other leg on his shoulder she let go of the blanket they were all on and gripped his shoulder, her nails digging into his shoulder. "OH GOD!" she shouted, her back arching. Rukia merely chuckled, remembering her own reaction to Ichigo's lovemaking the first time they fucked and turned Shirayuki's head, kissing the woman. When she pulled away, Rukia did to her what Shirayuki did to Ichigo and sat on her face. Shirayuki gladly began to eat Rukia out, finding Ichigo's cum to be like a tasty cream-filling in her honeypot. "MMMMMH!" she moaned into Rukia's snatch, feeling close.

"Fuck…" Ichigo groaned, feeling close himself. While letting Shirayuki lick her pussy Rukia had leaned forward and had started attacking Ichigo's chest, licking his neck while her fingers roamed his skin, bringing him closer. The result was Ichigo pumping his cock into Shirayuki's cunt at an almost unbearable speed. Rukia wondered if he was going at flashstep speeds and made a note to drive Ichigo to this point the next time they were alone. "Are you about to cum, Ichigo?" she whispered into his ear.

"Y-Yeah…" Ichigo muttered, trying but failing to hold on. His hips felt like they were being possessed by a wild animal's instinct, wanting to do nothing but fuck this beautiful woman.

"Go ahead, Ichigo," Rukia whispered. She reached down between them and grabbed Ichigo's balls, squeezing them playfully just enough to drive Ichigo over the edge.

"FUCK! RUKIA! SHIRAYUKI!" Ichigo screamed, his cock exploding inside the zanpakuto, blasting her womb full of his cum.

"MMMMMMH!" Shirayuki moaned through her muffled mouth. Ichigo could feel her pussy tighten around him, his balls getting soaked from her gushing womanhood.

"OH! ICHIGO! SHIRAYUKI! OHHH!" Rukia gasped as Shirayuki took two fingers and pushed them into her asshole, her biggest weakspot. Shirayuki gulped down Rukia's juices as they sprayed from her womanhood, delighting in the taste of her master.

Regaining his coherency, Ichigo pulled out of the zanpakuto and laid down on the blanket. Rukia and Shirayuki cuddled next to him, with Shirayuki laying her head on his shoulder while Rukia laid her head on his chest. "That was exquisite…" Shirayuki sighed.

"Yeah…" Ichigo panted, his body covered in sweat. "You two are so amazing…."

"Heheheh…" Rukia started to giggle. "We should do this more often."

"I agree…" Shirayuki turned to Ichigo and kissed his cheek. "How 'bout it, Ichigo? Would it be alright if I came out to play every now and then? Who knows, we can have even more fun!"

Ichigo's response was a light kiss. "I'd love to," he said, pulling the girls close. "Rukia…Sode no Shirayuki…I love you."

"I love you too, Ichigo," Rukia said, snuggling into Ichigo's warmth.

"And I love you as well, Ichigo," Shirayuki purred into his ear, closing her eyes. In the morning Shirayuki would have returned to Rukia's soul but for the moment, the three continued to lay on the blanket and bask in the afterglow while looking up at the stars above them….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Somewhere in a snow-covered forest, there was a tree. This tree was not like the rest, it wasn't a tall, majestic tree covered in snow and frost. It was a small, withered, twisted tree, covered in black. From the black tree emerged a woman, her face matching that of the Soul Reaper who's soul she inhabited, her hair as lavender as a king's robe, her eyes as gold as El Dorado. Looking around, the woman smirked as she felt the sunlight burst through, knowing what the cause was, the object of the woman's affections.

"Ichigo…."

To Be Continued….


	3. Black Ice Emerges

Chapter 3: Black Ice Emerges  
RukiaXIchigoXSodenoShirayukiXDarkRukia

 **A.N.: For the record: I have not seen Fade to Black yet so if there's any bit of OOC for Dark Rukia, I apologize. This is a request by Vanitus Omnipotent.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome! Bit Yuri! Selfcest!**

 ** _Several Weeks Later….  
_** **Squad 13 Training Grounds**

Rukia ducked another blow by Ichigo and shot out her leg. Her lover backflipped and avoided the kick before landing several feet away from Rukia. Both Soul Reapers were panting heavily; sweat dripping down their bodies as they readied their stances. "You ready, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, getting ready for another bout.

Panting, Rukia nodded, Sode no Shirayuki pointing straight at him. "Yeah…" she said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Wanting to spend more time together, Rukia asked her captain if he could open the training grounds up to her so that she and Ichigo could train together, wanting to hone her skills… among other things. She had given the request under the excuse of wanting to train with somebody at a captain's level and that Ichigo would be perfect since she knew him all too well. It wasn't exactly a lie but Rukia still had to suppress a blush when she had made a request. Happy that his lieutenant was acting much happier than before and seeing how much this meant for her, already suspecting something was going on since she kept spending more and more time with Ichigo, Ukitake readily agreed. For Ichigo and Rukia, the training grounds were the perfect spot for them. Not only was it a great place to train for them…

…they were all alone.

Because Ukitake rarely opened up the training grounds, there was nobody who could stop and observe them, which was perfect for the two lovers. Ichigo had to admit, he had developed a bit of a guilty pleasure having sex with Rukia outdoors and the wide-open grounds were perfect for their habit. Whenever Captain Ukitake showed up to watch they'd wait until he left before coming together.

Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki clashed for minutes as the two came to blows. The amount of swordplay was so intense sparks flew from their clashing swords. Where Ichigo had raw power and stamina, Rukia had her skill and flexibility to even the playing field. Ichigo was very impressed by her abilities, happy to know that the woman he loved was as strong as him.

When sweat dripped into Ichigo's eye it made him take a wild swing, Rukia easily ducking the blow. This time when she stuck out her leg she hit the mark on target, knocking Ichigo right off his feet. "Ow!" Ichigo yelped as he hit the ground. He tried to get up but Rukia threw herself on top of him, pinning his arms down. Looking up at her, Ichigo merely sighed. "Looks like I lose, huh?"

Grinning, Rukia straddled Ichigo's lap, keeping him from getting up. "Yep! Looks like I win, Ichigo! And…" Ichigo grinned when her hands let go of his wrists to pull his _shihakusho_ apart, showing off his built chest. "I'll take my prize!"

"Mmmmh!" Ichigo moaned when Rukia leaned down and kissed him, his hands wrapping around her body to hold her tight. As their lips parted Ichigo gave a rare giggle. "You know, Rukia, you make me a happy loser." Rukia grinned and kissed him again, this time adding her tongue. Ichigo's hand crept up to her own hand and their fingers interlaced as they made out. With his free hand Ichigo reached down and grabbed the sash keeping her clothes together, causing her garments to become loose as the _obi_ was pulled away. Rukia sat up and let her _shihakusho_ fall down her back, grabbing Ichigo's hands and putting them on her bare breasts. "Rukia…" Ichigo muttered as he squeezed his lover's chest.

"Ahhh…" Rukia sighed as Ichigo pinched her nipples. Something that Ichigo'd recently discovered was that Rukia's biggest weakspot was her sensitive nipples. Her hands reached behind her to grab his growing bulge, rubbing it and causing Ichigo to pinch them harder. "Ah! Ohhh!" Rukia cried out, feeling ecstasy wash over her.

Still…even as she felt that burning desire flourish in her nether-regions, she felt something else, like a dark pulse, but paid it no mind. She was feeling way too good to spoil the mood.

"So…are we having fun?" came a voice from behind her.

Ichigo and Rukia looked and saw the girl's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, right behind her. The woman's nude body was already on display, her kimono already discarded and lying in a heap next to her. "Hello, Ichigo. Hello, Rukia. It's been a while," the zanpakuto greeted. Ichigo and Rukia weren't surprised. Shirayuki had a habit of popping up every now and again.

Rukia smiled. "Hello Sode no Shirayuki. I see you decided to come out and play."

The zanpakuto reached around and cupped Rukia's small breasts, Rukia cooing in pleasure from how good her cool hands felt. "How can I not? Not when you two are having such fun out in the open like this. And just thinking about the last time I came out to play three days ago makes me wet."

Ichigo thought he might cum then and there from watching Rukia and Shirayuki as they made out. To tease Ichigo further, Rukia scooted a little bit backward until she was sitting on Ichigo's cock, already standing at attention, grinding her hips against him. As Shirayuki dipped her tongue into her master's mouth, her hand went into Rukia's _hakama,_ her icy fingers tracing her moist lips. "Shirayuki…." Rukia sighed as they parted, pushing her back against Shirayuki's bosom, feeling her nipples dig into her back. ' _This feels like I'm in heaven…'_ she thought. Once again she felt that dark feeling inside her, stronger than before, but put the thought aside.

Feeling Ichigo shift beneath her, Rukia was surprised when the boy sat up, pulling her into his lap. Now sandwiched in between her lover and her zanpakuto, all Rukia could do was squirm in their embrace and moan lewdly when Ichigo's hand joined Shirayuki's in her underwear, rubbing her sensitive pussy. "Oh god!" she slurred, her head rolling back onto Shirayuki's shoulder. The zanpakuto merely chuckled at her master's reaction and licked her neck, dragging her cold tongue across her sweaty skin.

Feeling their remaining clothes to be too restricting, Ichigo gently picked up Rukia and set her down next to him before standing up, pulling off his _hakama._ Both women grinned when they saw Ichigo's cock bob in front of them. But Rukia was once again wedged in between Ichigo and Shirayuki with Ichigo kneeling down next to her and Shirayuki pushing her body against hers. "Mmmmmh!" Rukia bit on her lower lip as her lovers fingers entered her pussy, feeling the amazing contrast between Ichigo's warm fingers and Shirayuki's cold. "Deeper…" she slurred, her back arching. Shirayuki palmed Rukia's breast with her free hand while Ichigo reached behind her and cupped her ass, kneading her soft cheeks in his hands. Ichigo swallowed her moans with a deep kiss while Shirayuki resumed licking and nibbling on her neck.

Rukia thought her head was going to explode. Sex with Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki was always incredible but today it was like her body was being taken to a whole new level of ecstasy and she basked in it. She spread her legs wider, letting their fingers slide deeper into her. Ichigo swiped at her tongue with his own, feeling her walls tighten around his digits.

When Ichigo's finger poked and prodded at her asshole while Shirayuki thumbed her clit, Rukia's whole body seized up and that dark pulse roared through her now. " OH FUCK!" she screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "CUMMING! CUMINNNNG!"

Ichigo and Shirayuki felt Rukia's womanhood tighten around their fingers and watched, Shirayuki aroused and Ichigo a bit confused as Rukia climaxed, her hole gushing all over their hands. "Wow, you sure look like you enjoyed that," Ichigo noted.

Her body burning up, Rukia panted and tried to regain her breath. "I…I…feel…so strange…" she gasped, her legs spreading even wider as that dark feeling inside decided to make itself known. "I…Oh god!" Rukia threw her head back when she felt her body feel like it was burning up, something dark and sinister pooling inside her.

Her two lovers merely sat there in complete shock when they saw Rukia's face turn into horror. They looked down and Ichigo felt like he was in some sort of twilight zone when he saw Rukia's stomach expand. "Rukia! What's happening?"

Shirayuki furrowed her brow and put a hand on her bulging stomach. "As I feared…it's her."

Ichigo turned to the zanpakuto. "Her?" he asked.

"Her."

Rukia thought she was on the verge of dying. That burning heat made her head feel dizzy and everything was spinning, her belly growing until it looked like Ichigo had knocked her up nine months ago. "What's…what's happening to-" she was cut off when she felt something worm its way up her throat. It felt both hot and cold. Hot like the summer sun but as cold as death itself. "Guhhhh!" she groaned, her mouth opening up and her head rolling back.

Ichigo merely sat there agog as white matter spewed from Rukia's mouth, wondering what in the hell was going on. "Rukia!" he shouted, wondering if he should go get help. He moved to get up but he was stopped with a hand on his shoulder by Shirayuki. "Shirayuki…" he looked back at Rukia and saw more of the mysterious substance coming out of her mouth and landing in a puddle next to her. "What's happening to her? What is that?"

Shirayuki narrowed her eyes as she continued to watch events unfold. "Rukia is in no immediate danger but…I believe an old friend of ours is about to pay a visit…."

Ichigo turned and looked at the puddle of white goo and then back at Rukia. To his relief he saw the bulge in her stomach begin to recede but was put off when he peered into the white puddle….

…and saw a pair of eyes staring at him. Soon the puddle began to rise, forming a body. As the last of the white goo left Rukia's body, her stomach back to normal, she fell backward on the grass, disoriented but still in one piece.

Ichigo watched as the body rose up and her features became visible. The figure, a woman, stepped out onto the soft grass and let her bare feet touch the warm earth for the first time, sighing at finally being released. Ichigo's eyes widened to their limit when he saw what it was. Or, to be more precise, who it was:

Dark Rukia.

The dark creation was the spitting image of Rukia but with lavender hair and golden eyes. She wore a long white kimono with a high red collar and cape. To Ichigo's immediate relief she was unarmed, her wicked-looking scythe nowhere in sight.

Ichigo merely sat there in confusion. He'd thought that he'd destroyed Dark Rukia when he'd purged her of the hollow holding Rukia and the other two people together but here she was in the flesh. Getting up he ran past her and lifted Rukia's head, making sure she was alright. "Rukia? Rukia! Are you ok?"

To his relief Rukia's eyes opened up. "I'm fine. I just feel dizzy is all…" she muttered as Ichigo held her sit up. "What happened?" she asked. She remembered that dark feeling coursing through her and then she remembered something coming up her throat but everything after that was blank.

Ichigo pointed to Dark Rukia, who was merely watching them with a curious eye. "She happened." He glared at the faux Rukia. "How are you here? I thought you were destroyed!" Ichigo shouted, holding Rukia in his arms. To his disbelief Shirayuki merely sat where she was, as if she was watching a scene from a soap opera.

Silence pervaded the grounds for a few minutes as Ichigo's brown eyes locked with Dark Rukia's cat-like eyes. Finally, just when Ichigo was about to go for Zangetsu, Dark Rukia spoke. " ** _You…destroyed me? Tell me, when you defeated your inner hollow, Ichigo, did he go away permanently? Or…did he perhaps retreat into the deepest recesses of your soul?_** " Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized what she was getting at. " ** _That's right, Ichigo._** " She pointed at the naked Rukia who was staring incredulously at her dark reflection.

" ** _I was created through hollow power. I am Rukia's inner hollow. Before you purged me of the hollow holding my three parts together, a seed of my power was embedded deep into Rukia's soul, where it lay undisturbed for all this time. However…_** " Dark Rukia's face turned from impassive to seductive in an instant as she continued. " ** _As she slowly gave herself more and more into her desires, that seed began to grow and grow until I became reborn. I am no longer the sum of three souls; now I'm Rukia's darker half._** " She cocked a thumb back at Shirayuki. " ** _Sode no Shirayuki knew about me but was unable to do anything. My power and hers are now interwoven. The more you relied on her and grew stronger, so did I. Now I'm able to manifest myself just like her._** "

It made sense to Ichigo. His inner hollow had said something almost identical to what she said when he had fought him. "So why are you here?"

" ** _My instincts and desires brought me here._** "

"So what? You want to take control of Rukia's body now?" Ichigo held Rukia even tighter, hoping that he didn't have to fight Dark Rukia again. Once was bad enough.

To his surprise, Dark Rukia merely smiled seductively before shrugging out of her clothes, revealing a body that matched Rukia's in beauty and cuteness. " ** _No. YOU are what brings me here._** " She walked over to the two and knelt down, her hands caressing both Ichigo's and Rukia's faces. " ** _Rukia's desires fueled mine. Every time you two came together, I could feel it deep inside, like a warm beam of sunlight in a snow-covered forest…_** " She reached down and took hold of Ichigo's hand, bringing it up to her heart. **_"My own desires are that of Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki: you. I love you, Ichigo. I want to feel you and I want you to feel me."_**

 ****Ichigo looked down at Rukia, wondering what she thought. "Are you ok with this, Rukia? I mean…" he looked up and he saw Dark Rukia look at him with an almost begging, longing look on her face. "She is you, after all."

Rukia was quiet for a minute and then reached up and touched her doppelganger's face. The two stared at each other until Rukia smiled. "It's fine with me. I can tell that she wants you just as much as I do. And she is me, so I guess you're not cheating. But one question," Rukia quickly said. "You said you're my inner hollow?"

" ** _Yes. I'm not quite like the one Ichigo has or the Vizards but now that I'm manifested and at full strength I can come to offer you my power now."_**

 ****"I see." Rukia looked past her and looked at Shirayuki who had finally gotten up and was walking towards them. "Sode no Shirayuki. Do you have any objections?"

The beautiful zanpakuto smiled. "None. I became aware of her a while ago when you and Ichigo first confessed your love for each other but I didn't sense any ill-intent from her. As for wanting to join us, I'm sure Ichigo has enough room in his heart for the three of us." Ichigo smiled and nodded. He was glad that the zanpakuto understood.

" ** _Good. Now if you'll excuse me, my lips have a date with Ichigo's…._** " Dark Rukia said before grabbing Ichigo by the back of the head and pulling him into a bruising kiss. " ** _Ahhhh…yessss..._** " she hissed in pleasure as they pulled away. " ** _You taste so good…_** " she whispered before turning to Rukia. " ** _C'mere, Rukia…"_**

If Ichigo had lost any steam from watching Dark Rukia's rebirth he got it right back as Rukia locked lips with her darker half. Watching Rukia literally make out with herself was insanely hot to both him and Shirayuki. The zanpakuto had crept up to him and pressed her cold body against his and then he and Shirayuki started to make out.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Dark Rukia's torso and pulled her close. Dark Rukia rolled her eyes into the back of head and grabbed Rukia's ass, smacking her peachy cheeks. " ** _Mmmmh yeah…_** " she whispered when she heard Rukia gasp. " ** _You like it when your ass gets punished, don't you?_** " She bit down lightly on Rukia's neck and left a mark. " ** _You like it rough, don't you?_** " she teased.

"No…" Rukia groaned as Dark Rukia squeezed her ass with a grip that was sure to leave bruises. "Not my ass…."

" ** _Ahahahahahah…_** " Dark Rukia giggled. " ** _Don't lie. I'm you, remember? Let me show you just how much you love having your ass manhandled..._** "

Pulling away from Rukia, the dark hollow turned toward Ichigo and stood up. The substitute, who was in the middle of having a delicious milkshake from Shirayuki's leaking tits, looked up and his cock throbbed madly when she bent over in front of him and spread her cheeks, showing him her asshole.

" ** _Get over here and fuck me, right now, in my ass!_** " she pleaded, feeling that ache inside her grow beyond her control.

Smirking, Ichigo stood up and walked over to her. Dark Rukia grinned as the boy palmed her cheeks, Ichigo spitting on his cock to lube it up. "Are you sure, Dark Rukia?" he asked, a little concerned for the girl.

" ** _Yes!_** " Dark Rukia howled, bucking her hips so that the tip of his cock pressed into her ring of muscles.

Deciding to give in to her demands, Ichigo gripped Dark Rukia's waist and as slowly as he could, pushed into her sphincter. Having never experienced anal before, Ichigo gasped at the tightness of her asshole, unable to believe that anything this tight could feel this good. "Hahhhhh…" he moaned, slowly starting a rhythm. A little bit in…pull out, then a little bit farther in and back out. With every slide into her Ichigo pushed further and further into her asshole. Dark Rukia cringed in pain as her hole was stretched to its very limit; Ichigo wasn't exactly fun-size. Regardless, she reveled in that stinging pain and bucked her hips, driving Ichigo even deeper into her.

By the time Ichigo had buried his entire cock in the girl's ass Dark Rukia thought she was going to be split in half. " ** _FUCK!_** " she groaned, her mouth opened wide, trying to get air back into her. Gripping her waist, Ichigo pulled out of her, the two lovers groaning in pleasure, Ichigo from feeling her walls slide around him and Dark Rukia from feeling her ass emptied. Pulling out until the head of his manhood remained buried inside her, Ichigo slammed his cock back into its new home. " ** _AHHHH!_** " the hollow cried out. Ichigo could tell that this woman wanted it rough and decided to give it to her. His hips slapped against her ass as he ramrodded her sphincter, determined to give this woman exactly what she wanted.

Rukia lay on the grass and played with herself as she watched her darker half get pounded in the danger zone. "Mmmmh…." She was taken aback when she felt hands on her breasts. Turning around, she was surprised to see Sode no Shirayuki smiling sweetly at her.

"Master, we shouldn't let them hog all the fun…" Shirayuki whispered. The white woman nibbled on her ear before standing up. "I've a new trick to show you…." Rukia sat there and stared in shock as Shirayuki focused her powers. The soul reaper continued to pleasure herself when she saw a strap-on made of ice form at her zanpakuto's waist. Rukia timidly reached up and grabbed it by the base. It was cold yet surprisingly not the freezing cold you'd expect from ice. To her relief her hand didn't stick to the cold ice, letting her know that there wouldn't be any problems when it went inside her. "You like?" Shirayuki said.

"That's amazing…" Rukia purred as she laid down on the soft grass, pulling her legs back. "Shirayuki…" she moaned, wanting to feel her zanpakuto's new toy deep inside her.

She was not disappointed. Shirayuki climbed on to top of Rukia and rubbed the girl's lips with the head of her clear-colored toy. "Oh Master…" Shirayuki graoned as she slid into her. Rukia clawed at the grass as the cold toy speared her, marveling in the feeling of having something cold shoved into her hot core. Shirayuki's white hair blanketed her face when Shirayuki leaned down to capture her lips while her hips drove into Rukia's pussy. Putting Rukia's legs on her shoulders, Shirayuki started a fast pace when she got used to the feel. Her toy was the double-ended type so she could feel a matching dildo slide into her pussy every time she pushed the other half into Rukia. Soul Reaper and zanpakuto moaned each other's names as Shirayuki fucked Rukia as hard as she could. The cold strap-on felt wonderful to Rukia, who bucked her hips into Shirayuki's thrusts to make it go even deeper inside her.

Dark Rukia would've laughed at the look of debauchery on Rukia's face if her eyes weren't rolled into the back of her head. All resistance had been extinguished in her muscles which let Ichigo's cock drive deep into her derriere undeterred. " ** _Fucking hell this is good!_** " Dark Rukia slurred, her tongue sticking out while trying to suck in air. Every thrust into her ass knocked the wind out of her but it made her crave Ichigo even more. " ** _Yes! Fuck me! Oh!_** " she shouted, her hands cupping her breasts and squeezing them together. " ** _Make me your bitch, Ichigo! Fuck my ass, you big dicked stud!_** "

Maybe it was because of Dark Rukia's dirty talk or perhaps the close proximity was stirring up Ichigo's own hollow but Ichigo suddenly felt bolder as the minutes ticked by. Dark Rukia could feel the sweat pour off his chest when she felt his chest touch her back, the boy reaching around her. Before she could ask what he was trying to do, Ichigo grabbed her by the back of her knees and hefted her up, hooking his arms around them and looping his hands up to her shoulders. The hollow realized that she'd been put in a full nelson with nowhere to go, dangling in the air thanks to Ichigo. Gathering his strength, Ichigo's cock punched into her at a pace no normal woman could handle.

" ** _OHHHHHHHH!_** " Dark Rukia screamed as Ichigo made a permanent impression of his cock inside her ass. " ** _FUCK!_** " Her newly made eyes could see nothing but white as her body was lifted to ecstasy. " ** _Yes! If feels like you're fucking me all the way to my stomach! I feel so goooood!_** " Ichigo struggled to maintain his footing as the hollow writhed in his arms, her body reaching its peak. " ** _Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCKKKKK!_** "

Having a girl's ass clamp down on his cock in an almost crushing vice pushed Ichigo past his limits. He tried to keep himself from spilling over but the pressure was too much for the young man to bear. "Cumming!" he grunted into her ear. Dark Rukia looked like a bitch in heat as her asshole was filled with Ichigo's cum, feeling like her stomach was being pumped with the warm sperm. Ichigo's legs wobbled and he immediately sat back down, still balls deep inside Dark Rukia, and lifted the girl off his cock. The first thing he noticed was that his cock wasn't dirty at all despite where it'd been but Ichigo figured that Dark Rukia was a spiritual entity and didn't really have bodily functions so he counted it as a plus.

The second thing he noticed was the sublime, peaceful look on Dark Rukia's face as the girl laid her head on his shoulder, cooing from the warmth in her belly. She looked so sweet and serene to Ichigo that he wrapped his arm around her waist a little tighter.

The last thing he noticed was the howling moans of Rukia. Looking over, Ichigo saw Rukia on her hands and knees with Shirayuki behind her, plowing her tight hole with a strap-on made out of ice. ' _Ice? Kinky…but then again, it suits them both.'_ Running a hand through Dark Rukia's sweaty lavender hair, Ichigo continued to watch the two, treating it like his personal porno.

All Rukia could hear in her ears was the fapping sound of her ass slapping against Shirayuki's hips. "Oh! Fuck, this feels so goooood!" she slurred. Chuckling, Shirayuki reached down and rubbed Rukia's clit while leaning down and licking her shoulder, running a finger down her spine to cause her to arch her back, making the dildo go even deeper into her. Sensing that her master was on the verge of cumming, Shirayuki lifted Rukia's right leg. The girl's violet eyes widened, tears coming out of her eyes as the feeling became too much for her. The shift in her positon caused the toy to reach the back of her pussy. "AH! AHHHH! CUMMING!" Rukia screamed, cumming hard. The grass beneath her became wet from her juices gushing from her plugged hole. Shirayuki wrapped her arms around her and held the girl as she climaxed, loving how her beautiful body writhed in her embrace.

A low groan left Rukia's parted lips as Shirayuki pulled out of her, laying her on the grass. The toy around her crotch melted away from her. Sitting down, Shirayuki took deep breaths to calm down her rapid heartbeat, her white body almost shimmering from sweat. Feeling something rub into her lower back, Shirayuki turned around and grinned when she saw Ichigo behind her; Dark Rukia was lying down on the ground resting like Rukia was. Ichigo reached around and cupped Shirayuki's breasts, earning a coo from the woman as he pulled her into his lap. "Heheheh, Ichigo," Shirayuki teased. "Is that your zanpakuto or are you happy to see me?" Burning with that aching need to take her, Ichigo lifted her up and positioned her on his lap, the head of his cock rubbing against her wet lips. "Wait," Shirayuki said. Ichigo was confused why she stopped him until she turned around, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her eyes gazing into his. "Now you can fuck me."

Hearing the beautiful woman talk dirty was an amazing turn-on. Cupping Shirayuki's ass, Ichigo lowered her down onto his cock, pressing his face into her busty chest as he buried his manhood in her tight walls. Shirayuki let out a husky moan as her womanhood was filled; no matter how many times she had sex with Ichigo, he was still amazing. "Ichigoooo…" Shirayuki moaned, throwing her head back. She wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo, letting the boy spear her with his cock. Eyeing her bouncy tits, Ichigo leaned down and captured one of her nipples with his mouth, sucking on the beautiful woman while he filled her womanhood with his manmeat.

Rukia lay on the grass while taking deep breaths. Having her eyes closed, she could hear Ichigo and her zanpakuto get it on and listening to it made her feel hot all over again. Rubbing her legs together, Rukia reached down and rubbed her wet pussy. It wasn't until she felt something on top of her did she finally open her eyes, gasping to see Dark Rukia hovering on top of her. " ** _Well hello there, cupcake? We having fun?_** " the dark reflection said with a cheek. She turned to see Ichigo and Shirayuki fucking and grinned. " ** _They seem to be having a blast. We don't you and I start to get to know one another…._** "

Dark Rukia leaned down and gave Rukia a passionate kiss. As if reinvigorated by making out with her darker half, Rukia's arms wrapped around Dark Rukia's body and the two girls rolled around on the grass. Rukia's fingers ran through Dark Rukia's long, lavender hair while the hollow's hands seem to explore every inch of her lovely body. Pushing Rukia down onto her back, Dark Rukia stood up and turned around. " ** _Here, Rukia,_** " The Soul Reaper was surprised when Dark Rukia sat down on her face. " ** _Show me how good you use your tongue!_** " The hollow cooed and moaned as Rukia licked her wet pussy, the darker girl leaning down to lick Rukia's dripping cunt. The two Rukias moaned as they got each other off 69-style.

Shirayuki, meanwhile, felt like her body was going to melt from the heat of Ichigo's cock. "Mmmmmh!" she groaned, nibbling Ichigo's lower lip as they made out. "So deep! It's…" she started to pant harder as Ichigo slammed her down onto his cock harder. "It's reaching my womb!" she gasped, feeling Ichigo punch past her cervix and into the most private part of her womanhood. "SO GOOOD!" Shirayuki threw her head back and screamed up to the high heavens as her body tensed up. "Cumming!" Ichigo, face buried in her tits, moaned Shirayuki's name as he came inside her, flooding her insides with white cum.

All of Shirayuki's strength left her as she came down from her high. Laying her head on his shoulder, Shirayuki sighed softly and closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion come over her. Ichigo ran a hand through her long white hair and lifted her off of his cock, settling her down on the soft grass.

" ** _Oh Ichigooooo…_** " came Dark Rukia's sultry voice. Turning his head, Ichigo's cock rose right back to full power when he saw Dark Rukia on top of her other half, the hollow spreading Rukia's legs wide and fingering her pink hole. " ** _Why don't you give Rukia some attention_** **?** ** _She's so wet right now she's practically begging you to fuck her hard_**."

Crawling over to them on his hands and knees, Ichigo put Rukia's legs on his shoulders and positioned his cock right up to her entrance. Dark Rukia, sitting up while still straddling Rukia's face, leaned forward and kissed Ichigo sweetly as her new love slid into Rukia. Ichigo lifted up Rukia's lower half, letting his cock slide against all of Rukia's pleasure spots. Because Rukia and Ichigo had been having sex constantly, Ichigo knew what buttons to press to get the right reaction out of his lover, much to her delight. Rukia moaned into Dark Rukia's snatch, her tongue working itself into a frenzy while it explored her dark side's womanhood. "Mmmmmmh!"

Getting an idea, Dark Rukia put a hand on Ichigo's chest, telling him to halt. Slowly Ichigo's hips came to a stop, the boy wondering what the girl had in mind. Hopping off of Rukia, Dark Rukia instructed Ichigo to lay down and let Rukia on top of him. While the two lovers did as she ordered, Dark Rukia walked back over to Shirayuki, who was laying on her side and watching the erotic scene. " ** _Hey, 'Yuki? You know that ice toy of yours? Put it on me_** ," the hollow ordered.

Raising an eyebrow, Shirayuki grinned and put her hands on Dark Rukia's pussy. The cat-eyed girl grinned from ear to ear as she felt the toy appear, cooing from feeling one end slide into her pussy. Grasping the base of the dildo she rubbed the tip against the woman's lips." ** _Good. Now lube it up, if you don't mind?_** " Nodding, Shirayuki wrapped her lips around the strap-on and ran her tongue up and down the icy shaft, slickening it with her saliva. She did this for a minute before Dark Rukia decided it was enough. Taking the dildo out of her mouth, Dark Rukia walked back over to Rukia and Ichigo, the couple resuming their fucking. Rukia, riding Ichigo wildly, was taken by surprise when her dark half pushed her down onto Ichigo's chest, rubbing the toy against her asshole. " ** _Didn't I tell you? I know where you like it…_** " she whispered into her ear, making Rukia shiver from the cold toy. " ** _By the way…you might wanna take a deep breath._** "

A harsh shriek filled the air as Dark Rukia pushed the strap-on into her ass. Ichigo, still balls deep inside Rukia's pussy, almost came then and there when her walls choked his cock. Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her asshole became filled, tears rolling down her face. She wanted to scream at Dark Rukia to take it out but…it felt….

God…damn…AMAZING!

Seeing the smile on Rukia's face made Ichigo relax, worried that his friend had been badly hurt. Both he and Dark Rukia nodded at each other and began to give Rukia the spitroast of a lifetime. It took a few moments for Ichigo to adjust to Dark Rukia's relentless pounding, causing Rukia's pussy to clench around Ichigo's cock. Soon, however, both Ichigo and Dark Rukia managed to get into the swing of things. Rukia's whole world spun as one hole was emptied while the other one was filled completely. "OH! FUCK! ICHIGO! AH! MY ASS! MY PUSSY! SO GOOOOOD!"

Grinning from Rukia's reaction, Dark Rukia leaned forward and pressed her chest against Rukia's sweaty back, sandwiching the girl between her and Ichigo. " ** _Fuck…_** " she groaned, her hips moving out of her control. " ** _Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!_** " she shouted.

Ichigo felt his balls tighten and thrusted into Rukia as fast as he could. "Me too!"

All that Rukia could let out was an incoherent moan, her body already seizing up as if just waiting for the other two to climax.

All three lovers threw their heads back and screamed as they came together. Rukia's world blanked out as she felt Ichigo explode inside her, the heat of his cum almost melting the dildo in her ass. Dark Rukia grinned and suck out her tongue like a prostitute on dollar night as she came, feeling absolute bliss wash over her.

The two Rukias collapsed on top of Ichigo, Dark Rukia's strap-on melting away. Shirayuki, still basking in the afterglow of her round with Ichigo, crawled over to them and laid down next to the trio. Dark Rukia rolled off of them and snuggled onto Ichigo's unattended side.

The lovers stayed like that for a while, soaking up each other's warmth. Thankfully nobody was around to see them like this otherwise they'd have been baffled by the sight. Ichigo recovered first and opened his eyes, seeing the beautiful ladies cuddled around him. "Wow…Rukia, any more surprises?"

Slowly regaining her mind after being taken on a rollercoaster of pleasure, Rukia chuckled, snuggling into Ichigo's chest. "No…but I have to admit," she cracked an eye and looked at her inner hollow. "I think this is quite the lovely surprise."

" ** _I know. You too. Glad that you aren't some wishy-washy bitch who breaks easily,_** " she chuckled. Turning to Ichigo, Dark Rukia kissed Ichigo on the cheek. " ** _Ichigo, I love you_**."

"I love you too, Ichigo," Rukia whispered, kissing his forehead.

"As do I," Shirayuki added, kissing his remaining cheek.

Ichigo felt his heart flutter as they all hugged him. "Thanks, ladies. I love you all."

"Just one thing," Rukia noted. She turned to Dark Rukia and scowled. "Are you gonna do that mouth-thing every time you manifest?"

" ** _Oh don't worry about it, Cupcake,_** " Dark Rukia said grinning. " ** _You'll learn to enjoy it…_** " she said, running a hand across Rukia's stomach. Rukia shrugged and decided to continue to snuggle with Ichigo.

As the four continue to cuddle, they had no idea that they were being spied upon. Their mystery watcher stood up from the tree she was crouched behind and walked away, feeling a myriad of emotions….

…And among them happened to be jealousy and want.

To Be Continued….


	4. Strawberries grow from Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 4: Strawberries grow from Cherry Blossoms  
RukiaXFemByakuyaXIchigoXDarkRukiaXSodenoShirayuki

 **A.N.: This is a request by Vanitus Omnipotent.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Fivesome! Selfcest!**

 _ **Several weeks later after Dark Rukia's emergence….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

"It's official," Ichigo noted as his three lovers crowded around him. All three looked up at him, confused.

"We need a bigger bed."

Silence filled the room before the girls started to laugh. Dark Rukia, or Dee as Rukia preferred to call her since saying Dark Me was a little dumb, merely pointed to the floor. " _ **You know, if you're that concerned of us collapsing your bed, there's always the floor**_."

Ichigo merely smiled. On his chest lay Rukia while the zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki lay on his right, her back pressed against the wall.

The past few weeks had been spent helping Rukia get a grip on her new hollow powers. While she did not form a mask like Ichigo did, her eyes did become that of her darker half and the ends of her hair became lavender, signaling the change. She had yet to fully produce Dark Rukia's scythe but she had managed to concentrate her power into Sode no Shirayuki. Now whenever she called out to it her blade became curved with a jagged edge. Sadly Rukia had no choice but to limit the amount of time training since anyone who got close to her would notice how similar her spiritual pressure was that to a hollow's. She also had to keep her new power to herself since she didn't want to ask anyone where she got the power from.

Speaking of Rukia, she had been uncharacteristically quiet. Her eyes were closed as if she was pondering something, her mind far, far away. "Rukia? What's the matter?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia remained silent for a moment before turning to her zanpakuto and inner hollow. "Um…Sode no Shirayuki? Dee? Could you let me and Ichigo have a moment? Please?"

The two looked at her confused but relented, though it pained Dark Rukia to do so. Sode no Shirayuki glowed white before becoming transparent, retreating back into Rukia's inner world. Dark Rukia frowned and crossed her arms. " _ **Fine. But next time we're having fun, you're so getting skullfucked…**_ " she warned ominously, jealous at not getting another bout of fun with her love. Dark Rukia's features melted away as she turned into white matter, floating into the air before entering Rukia's mouth.

"Gah! Guhhhh!" Rukia gagged as her inner hollow returned to her. "Uh…." She felt dizzy for a few seconds before steadying herself, getting off of Ichigo and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I hate that. How come she has to manifest in and out of me like that?" she groaned, her mouth feeling dry.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked, sitting up and scooting next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and his face became concerned from the look on her face. "What's the matter?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rukia turned to her lover. "Ichigo. I think…I think it's time we told my sister. It's not that I haven't enjoyed what we've been doing but…I…I don't want to keep going behind her back like this. One day, we're going to have to tell her; or when we get caught with your hand in my cookie jar, it'll look all the worse." Rukia turned to him and she started to shake. "I'm just not sure if she'll approve, especially when she finds out the part about Dee."

"Do you think she'll try to come between us?" Ichigo asked, feeling the same amount of fear she was feeling. He knew Byakuya well enough to know that this was NOT going to be a simple conversation. With Byakuya it was her way or the highway…and the highway usually ended with the pointy end of Senbonzakura….

"What are we going to do?" Ichigo asked. He knew Rukia was right. Sooner or later, somebody was going to find out about them. He knew that Captain Ukitake probably knew; they'd been spending way too much time together for the captain to not notice something going on. ' _But what will Byakuya think when she finds out about Dark Rukia? And I doubt she'll be thrilled to learn that I've been doing it with Sode no Shirayuki's manifestation too…_.'

He took a deep breath and took hold of her hands, folding them together. "We'll go to her tomorrow and tell her. Maybe she can help us break the news to everyone else."

"And if she disapproves?"

Ichigo smiled at her, making her fear lessen. "I fought her once for you already. I've no problem doing it a second time."

Rukia gave a small chuckle. "Alright then. We'll head for the Kuchiki Manor tomorrow. I'll meet you there first. I'll try to break it to her subtly."

"Ok." Ichigo caressed her face and kissed her lips, holding her tight. "I love you, Rukia."

"I love you too, Ichigo."

 _ **The Next Day  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor**

Ichigo walked down the hallway, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces as he passed them by. He'd been granted permission to enter thanks to Rukia but everyone was confused as to why the substitute was there. He walked along a garden, taking in the serene environment and letting it's tranquility calm him down…for about five seconds, then his trepidation returned. He was nervous. No…he was scared. He had no idea what Byakuya's reaction to their relationship would be but he prepared himself for the worst. Reaching the door to Byakuya's room he reached out to knock on it.

Before his knuckle even touched the door it opened up and there stood the Kuchiki clan leader and Captain of Squad Six, Rukia's older sister, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Inside. Now."

Gulping, Ichigo stepped into the bedroom. He followed the woman over to two cushions. Byakuya sat down on one and gestured to the cushion right in front of her. Ichigo looked around and saw no sign of Rukia. ' _I get the feeling this is NOT going to be a pleasant day….'_ Ichigo sat down on the cushion and felt really uncomfortable. There was hardly any space between the two and Ichigo could see his reflection in the woman's eyes as she glared at him. After a tense moment she finally spoke. "Tell me, Ichigo, do you think I'm blind?"

Ichigo gulped from the heated glare in her eyes. She was practically radiating rage. "Um…No?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"…No…."

"Then answer me this, Ichigo: Did you really think I would not discover that you and my sister were having intercourse? That you were actually keeping it secret?"

Sweat began to roll down the side of Ichigo's face…. "I uh…."

"Or better yet, do you really think I would not find out about how you two were flagrantly having intercourse in broad daylight where everyone can see you? Or maybe you didn't think I wouldn't discover that you were having intercourse with her zanpakuto's manifestation; you're literally having your way with my sister's soul!" she said, her voice growing louder with every word.

Ichigo really wanted to turn into turn small right now….

"Or how about this: did you think I would not learn about how Rukia, MY SISTER, developed an inner hollow thanks to your influence and YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH HER AS WELL?!" she roared, making Ichigo cringe and shiver in fright.

He was prepared for a fight but this was starting to look like it would be a one-sided slaughter…. "I…Byakuya, listen…."

"No. YOU LISTEN!" Byakuya said, eyes burning with fury. "HAVE YOU NO SHAME? AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO ACTUALLY COME HERE, WITH A STRAIGHT FACE, AND ASK FOR MY APPROVAL?!"

"Y..yes…."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Well here's my answer…." Before Ichigo could stop her she up a hand on his head, feeling the same sensation he felt when Shinji knocked him out.

"My answer is…yes."

 _ **Hours later….**_

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. Night had fallen and the room was dark. He moved to get up but found that his arms would not move. As he slowly began to assess the situation he began to sweat by several things. He was tied to Byakuya's bed. He was naked. And sitting on the bed right next to him was Byakuya, who was as naked as he was! "What? But…Byakuya? I don't understand?" he muttered, confused at what the hell was happening. He'd thought he'd either be leaving the Manor with Rukia's hand in his or in a body bag. Never in his life did he imagine this. "What's going on?"

Byakuya gave the boy a sweet smile, which had to be the rarest occurrence he'd ever seen. "Glad to see you're awake, Ichigo." She leaned forward until he could feel the heat of her breath on his skin. "Let's pick up where we left off. I'd known from the start that you and my sister were seeing each other."

"What? How?"

 _ **Previously….  
**_ **Rukon District  
Byakuya POV**

 _Byakuya was walking along the forest path, looking for her sister. She could tell for some time that she was feeling a little down and wanted to know what was bothering her. She followed the trail her sister had left, searching for her spiritual pressure, when she started to hear a loud noise._

 _"-so do you!" came the voice, along with a symphony of moans and sighs. Moving towards the source, Byakuya rounded a tree and her face became cherry red by the sight in front of her._

 _Laying on the soft grass was Rukia and Ichigo, the two passionately making love. Hiding behind the tree, Byakuya just stood there and listened. She couldn't believe this! They were doing it right out in the open! She growled as she watched Ichigo cum inside her sister, making her fear that Rukia would end up with his baby._

 _Just when she was about to make her presence known, Ichigo pulled Rukia into his lap and Byakuya watch them confess their love for each other. Listening to them stopped her dead in her tracks, reminding her of when she'd confessed her affections to her wife, Hisana. Then she saw how happy the two looked and felt that the two had suffered enough that they deserved some happiness. She didn't know what things would entail in the future, but she wanted them to at least be happy for the moment. They'd earned the right._

 _When she'd returned to her squad and gone into her bathroom to take a shower, it was then that Byakuya noticed that she had gotten wet from watching the two. She didn't feel disgust or shame at feeling gratification from watching them…._

 _…She felt jealous._

 _ **Back to the Present…**_

If Ichigo had been standing his jaw would've hit the floor. "You…you were jealous? Why?"

Byakuya softly caressed Ichigo's face with a smooth hand before continuing. "When we first met, I had thought you just a boy; some child that had hoodwinked my sister into giving up her powers. But then you risked your life to save Rukia from her execution and even myself. I…I began to admire you. As I watched you I could feel myself becoming more and more drawn to you. It hurt me to learn that you'd sacrificed your powers to defeat Aizen. And then I felt relieved when I saw you repowered. It wasn't until I saw you with my sister, her zanpakuto and inner hollow that I realized why."

She leaned forward until her ebony hair tickled Ichigo's face. "I love you."

Out of all the things that Ichigo had imagined coming out of Byakuya Kuchiki's mouth, that was the last thing he imagined. If Ichigo had expressed surprise, it was devoured by Byakuya's lips as the woman kissed him, the captain climbing on top of him. "Byakuya…if that's the case. Then…" he gestured to the ropes, "Why'd you tie me up?"

"Oh, that's for not coming forward earlier. Do you have any idea how agonizing it was for me to watch you and Rukia make love and not able to do something about it? Fingers can only do so much you know…."

"But what will Rukia think if she sees-"

"Oh, Sister and I already covered that."

Ichigo turned his head to see Rukia enter the room, naked as the two on the bed. "When I told Byakuya earlier about us she told me everything and we decided to come up with this."

"Then…what was with all the anger and the screaming from earlier?"

Byakuya chuckled as she traced circles on Ichigo's chest. "Oh, I wanted to see you squirm for once. You should really not play cards, Ichigo. You have a poor poker face."

Rukia sat down on the bed and straddled Ichigo's face. "Ichigo, I think it's time we got this party started." Happy that this whole thing had come to a very sexy conclusion, Ichigo began to eat out Rukia's pussy, his tongue running against her moist, pink lips. Byakuya attacked Ichigo's neck, nibbling on his tanned skin and leaving lovebites. Ichigo sighed into Rukia's womanhood, making the girl coo from the vibrations coursing through her. He never imagined the woman could be capable of something this intimate….

Byakuya sat up and straddled Ichigo's chest and pulled her sister into a big hug. "I love you, Rukia…" she whispered into her ear.

Rukia almost cried tears of joy, always believing she'd die before Byakuya would utter those words. "I love you too, Sister." Ichigo couldn't see it cut he could hear the sisters moan as they kissed atop him, his tongue going deeper into his lover's womanhood. He sorely wished he had control of his hands….

As the sisters parted Byakuya scooted down Ichigo's chest to his throbbing manhood. Keeping her hands on Ichigo's built chest, Byakuya rubbed her wet entrance against the Ichigo's hard shaft. Ichigo tried so desperately to thrust up into her as he felt the hot juices of Byakuya's pussy soak his cock, but despite her limber body size Byakuya kept him pressed down with her weight. Smiling at the boy's attempts to take her, Byakuya continued to rub herself against Ichigo, sensing the rising tension in the boy.

Over the past few weeks, Ichigo had defined his skill at cunnilingus which made Rukia throw her head back and cry out as she reached her peak. "Ichigo!" she shouted as she came, spraying her juices into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo couldn't take Byakuya's sensual teasing anymore, grunting into Rukia's cunt as he came. Byakuya chuckled as her stomach and breasts were covered in white cum as Ichigo shot his load straight up onto her. Feeling that blissful feeling from her orgasm, Rukia leaned forward and licked the white essence off of her sister, Byakuya sighing in content as her sister's tongue touched her stained skin. Running her hand through Rukia's hair, Byakuya felt her spiritual pressure distort and frowned. "Rukia?"

Sitting up, Rukia got off of Ichigo's face and smiled at her sister, then opened her mouth. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock as white matter poured out of Rukia's mouth, landing in a puddle next to the bed. Ichigo and Rukia, who were used to this by now, watched and smiled as Dark Rukia emerged, Sode no Shirayuki materializing next to the dark apparition. " _ **Damn!**_ " Dark Rukia snickered. " _ **Never thought I'd see the day you share your bed with us, "Sister", huh?**_ "

Byakuya scowled at the woman as Dark Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki shed their clothes. "Did you have to manifest in such a crude, undignified manner, Hollow?"

" _ **Maybe, but Rukia enjoys the sensation, don't you, cupcake?**_ " Dark Rukia replied, looking over at her better half and grinning. Byakuya turned and was shocked to see Rukia's face descened into absolute bliss, the small girl running a hand down her stomach to her dripping folds. " _ **See? She likes it. It's a real thrill for her.**_ "

The captain turned to her sister's zanpakuto and could not fight the blush as she stared at her magnificent body. To Byakuya, Sode no Shirayuki looked like she was carved from mountaintop snow. A pang of regret hit Byakuya, remembering how she once destroyed her in her quest to uphold her family's honor. Shirayuki saw the sadden look on Byakuya's face and smiled warmly. Walking over to the bed, Shirayuki cupped Byakuya's face and leaned forward. "It's alright, Byakuya," she said softly. "I never hated you."

Both Rukia and her dark twin felt their bodies heat up with desire, along with Ichigo who was still hard as a rock after watching everything happened on top of him, as Shirayuki and Byakuya kissed. Byakuya pulled the woman close, feeling the cool chill of her icy body embrace her. Shirayuki deepened the kiss and ran her hands through the woman's long black hair.

To Ichigo, the sight was very touching and erotic, but he had one objection. "Uh…could you girls mind untying me?" he asked.

As the kiss parted, Byakuya stared down at Ichigo and grinned; suddenly Ichigo felt very uncomfortable with his predicament. "Ichigo, where's the fun in that? Haven't you always wondered what it'd be like, to be the one being dominated?" she asked, gripping Ichigo's shaft. Ichigo gasped as Byakuya squeezed the base of his cock while rubbing his sensitive head with her thumb. "Before I let you court my sister publicly, I think I'll show you that in our family, I am the one with the power; power over everyone, especially those who're in my bed."

Ichigo hissed as Byakuya squeezed his cock again before she lifted her hips, a soft gasp escaping her as she sank down on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo almost went cross-eyed from the tight feel of Byakuya's Ichigo's chest, Byakuya lifted her hips and brought herself back down, the bed beneath them creaking as the woman began to bounce on Ichigo's lap.

Rukia was watching her sister and her lover knock boots but was distracted when hands grabbed her and pulled her to the floor, her head pressed against a soft pair of breasts. Looking up, Rukia saw the smirking face of her dark half looking down at her. " _ **We shouldn't let them have all the fun! Why don't me, you and 'Yuki get in on the action?**_ " Dark Rukia said chuckling, listening to Ichigo moan as Byakuya bounced faster and faster on his cock.

Dark Rukia pulled Rukia into a hot kiss, Shirayuki sneaking up behind her. Rukia merely let her spirits do as they pleased with her body, learning to accept their ministrations wholeheartedly. She soon found herself on her hands and knees, Shirayuki summoning her ice strap-on and wedging it between Rukia's asscheeks. "You've got the most seductive bottom, Rukia," Shirayuki whispered into her ear, her hands groping Rukia's breasts while Dark Rukia caressed her face with her hands. "It's enough to drive anyone wild… like me, right now!"

Rukia gave out a squeal as Shirayuki roughly shoved the toy into her, her hips slapping against Rukia's peachy ass as she started a fast pace. "OH! SHIRAYUKI! AH! SO GOOD!" Rukia cried out. Dark Rukia grinned seductively as she stood up in front of her master, her hands going to her pussy. A blast of violet light obscured Rukia's vison for a moment. When it ended, Rukia saw to her amazement a large red strap-on between Dark Rukia's legs. Groaning from Shirayuki's continuing fucking, Rukia stared up at her inner hollow. "Dee? What…Oh! Ah! What is that?"

The hollow smirked before grabbing a fistful of Rukia's black hair and slid the toy between her lips. " _ **What? You didn't think 'Yuki was the only one who could make her own toy! And didn't I tell you before? That I'd skullfuck you the next time we went at it?**_ "

"Glcchhhk! Guhhhh!" was all that came out of Rukia's mouth as Dark Rukia fucked her face. Saliva ran down Rukia's chin as her hollow slid her toy deep into her throat, clawing at the ground beneath her. Dark Rukia smiled up at Shirayuki and the two spirits began to fuck their master even faster, finding a dark rhythm where Shirayuki slid into her as Dark Rukia slid out of her throat and vice versa. Violet eyes rolled into the back of Rukia's head, the lieutenant loving every minute of it. The only thing that could beat this was being with Ichigo, and that part she knew would come later….

Byakuya would've scowled at the harsh sex her sister was having if she wasn't busy riding Ichigo like it was the last day of her life. It'd been so long since she'd been intimate and Ichigo had beaten all of her previous lovers hands down. "Oh Ichigoooo," the woman slurred, her hair disheveled and gleaming with sweat, her breasts bouncing madly. Ichigo stared up at her jiggling puppies, wanting nothing more than to fondle her. If only those ropes weren't in the way….

As Ichigo struggled to release himself from his bondage Byakuya laid down on top of him, her lower half moving with a mind of its own. "Don't bother," Byakuya said, obscuring Ichigo's vision with her face as she loomed over him, her breasts pressing against his chest, sweat pouring from their bodies. "Those bindings are made from Seki-Seki. You are completely sealed, Ichigo." She gave Ichigo a mirthless smile as she watched his pained expression, knowing that the boy wanted to top her badly. "But please, don't struggle, Ichigo. It's better for me this way." She felt Ichigo's cock pulse from within her, knowing he was about to cum and reached beneath her. Ichigo almost screamed as she squeezed the base of his cock, stopping that heated rush within him. "Heheheh…" Byakuya snickered from his pained expression. "Let's keep going…."

Back on the floor, Rukia wailed in sheer unadulterated pleasure as she was sandwiched between her zanpakuto and her hollow. "FUCK! AH! DEE! SHIRAYUKI! DON'T STOP!" she cried out. Shirayuki was still plunging her toy into her pussy, Rukia's breasts rubbing against hers while Dark Rukia sunk her toy into Rukia's asshole, the two spirits giving their master a hard double penetration. Dark Rukia silenced Rukia's cries by turning her head and kissing her, her tongue dipping into the lieutenant's mouth and licking every inch of her moist cavern. The three girls let out a massive cry as they came together, Rukia's vision whiting out as her holes clamped down on the toys inside her. Dark Rukia snickered as she came down, loving how both Rukia's and Shirayuki's faces looked so debauched. " _ **Heheheheh!**_ "

Byakuya and Ichigo were also close, the bed straining from Byakuya's rampant riding. "OH! AH!" she cried out, reaching below to rub her clit as she speared herself with Ichigo's cock. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her lower half melt, throwing her head back as she saw stars. Ichigo, who'd been teased another two times by the woman, cried out as he felt his sac tighten, this time with no way to stop it. "Byakuya!" he shouted. "Cumming!"

"YES!" she shrieked as she came together with Ichigo. Byakuya's eyes uncharacteristically rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo came inside her, her insides flooded with Ichigo's cum. "OH GOD! YES!"

Byakuya collapsed on top of Ichigo, the two Soul Reapers panting as Byakuya snuggled into Ichigo's chest. "Byakuya…" Ichigo panted.

"If it's about the restraints, they aren't coming off yet," Byakuya quickly said, rolling her hips when she felt that Ichigo was still hard inside her. But she was taken by surprise when she felt hands grip her shoulders. She turned around to see Dark Rukia, her toy gone from her crotch, at her back. Reminded of Hisana, Byakuya readily accepted the hollow's kiss as she leaned forward. " _ **I agree. I kinda like Ichigo like this.**_ " She looked past Byakuya and winked at Ichigo. Byakuya was shocked as the hollow bend her over and palmed her ass, spreading her cheeks. Manifesting her toy once again, Dark Rukia grinned from ear to ear as she rubbed the head of it against Byakuya's asshole. " _ **You've always acted like you have a stick up your ass, Byakuya. So why don't I put my stick up your ass!"**_

"Wait! Don't!" Byakuya cried out as Dark Rukia pushed into her, her asshole clamping down on the invading dildo. To make matters worse, their shifting had caused Ichigo to slide in and out of Byakuya's cunt, making the dark-haired woman see stars as her body began to yield to the two. Looking over to the floor, Ichigo saw Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki having sex. The two had switched positions, Rukia on top of Shirayuki, the zanpakuto's legs on her shoulders as she plunged her ice-dildo into Shirayuki's pussy. The two kissed as Rukia fucked her, moaning into each other's mouths.

Turning her head, Ichigo gasped as Byakuya's pussy tightened around him again, the woman unable to handle Dark Rukia pounding her ass. "Byakuya…" Ichigo muttered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"AH! OH! NOO! MY ASS! NOT MY ASS!" Byakuya wailed. Dark Rukia merely snickered and gave Byakuya's ass a good smack, driving her toy into the woman even deeper. She noticed how BYakyua's hips were moving on in time with hers and smiled.

" _ **Heheheheheh…you keep saying no, but look at this! You sure look like you're enjoying yourself!**_ "

"AH! YES! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" Byakuya screamed. Her room had been soundproof so it was fortunate nobody could hear her screams. She kissed Ichigo as she felt her body begin to seize up from the pleasure. "Oh god! I'm cumming!" she cried out as she pulled away, Dark Rukia pushing herself against her back. Ichigo couldn't handle the sudden squeezing of his cock, crying out Byakuya's name as he blew his load into her pussy again. Dark Rukia, feeling her end of the toy go deep into her, threw her head back and screamed as she came. On the floor, Rukia and Shirayuki cried out as they came together as well, the orgy coming to a finish.

As Dark Rukia pulled out of Byakuya the woman finally undid Ichigo's restraints. Dark Rukia hopped off the bed and walked over to Sode no Shirayuki. The two spirits smiled as Rukia joined the two on the bed. "We'll leave you three for now. You've got some talking to do," Shirayuki said, her body returning to Rukia.

" _ **Yeah, but just remember: Next time you guys have some fun, we're coming out to play,**_ " Dark Rukia snickered. Rukia opened her mouth and let Dark Rukia, now converted to white matter, return to her soul, giving a lewd groan as the last of her reentered her body.

"Yes," Byakuya said as she cuddled with Ichigo, Rukia taking up the position next to him. "We should talk…but…maybe after some rest."

"Agreed," both Ichigo and Rukia said, the substitute and two Kuchikis cuddling as they fell asleep.

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

Ichigo opened his eyes as the morning sun peaked through the window. Looking around he was surpsied to see Byakuya's head on his shoulder, but no sign of Rukia. "Hey, where's Rukia?" he asked out loud.

Byakuya opened her eyes. "Rukia left to go to her Squad's combat exercises. She can't keep shirking her duty to go sleep with you, Ichigo." Byakuya sat up and the two Soul Reapers stared. "Ichigo, I hope you're prepared for what happens next."

Ichigo gulped. "What?"

"You have my blessing, yes, but when you announce your relationship to Rukia, the Kuchiki Clan will not take it lying down."

Ichigo looked down at the blanket. "You think they'll try to break us up?"

"No. As leader of the clan my word is law. But in order to avoid a scandal, they'll demand that the two of you marry immediately." Her expression softened a little as she continued. "But to be honest, I think they were expecting this after the way you rescued her. I myself thought you were doing it because you had fallen in love with her."

Ichigo chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah…looking back I think that was part of the reason." He looked at Byakuya and smiled. "I'm more than happy to marry Rukia."

Byakuya gave him a rare smile. "Excellent. Just as long as you invite me into your bed every now and again, you have my blessing. Give me a moment." Without getting dressed, Byakuya stood up and walked over to her shrine for Hisana. Pulling something out of a small box, the naked woman walked back to Ichigo and put something in his hand. Ichigo looked down and saw that it was a wedding ring. "Here, you can give Rukia this. It's the ring I used when I proposed to Hisana."

Ichigo leaned forward and hugged the woman. "Thank you, Byakuya," he said, knowing how much this meant to her.

Byakuya returned the hug with a deep kiss, pushing Ichigo down onto the bed. Pulling away, she smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Ichigo Kuchiki."

To Be Continued….


	5. Everybody loves Strawberries

Chapter 5: Everyone loves strawberries  
RukiaXDarkRukiaXSodenoshirayukiXIchigoXFemByakuyaXFemSenbonzakura

 **A.N: This is a request by Vanitus Omnipotent. Final Chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! LOTS of Lemon! Sixsome!**

 _ **During Ichigo and Rukia's Wedding….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor**

Ichigo stood at the altar, his hands entwined with Rukia's. Behind him was his father, his best man, and in front of him was Rukia in a beautiful white dress, courtesy of Uryu. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled, feeling the love radiating from each other.

"Ichigo…you may now kiss the bride."

Smiling, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed his new wife, officially a member of the Kuchiki Clan now. He was actually ok with this, as long as he could be with the woman he loved, he could care less what his last name was. Turning toward the crowd, Ichigo offered his bride his arm. As the two began to walk down the aisle, Rukia threw her bouquet of flowers into the crowd. A large gasp escaped everyone when Kenpachi caught it, the large man giving a slight blush when he realized what he'd done.

But Ichigo and Rukia paid it no mind, too lost in the moment of their happy day….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Byakuya watched as the wedding proceeded, feeling as happy as she was when she married Hisana. Still… as she watched her sister and brother-in-law say their vows she felt a pang of emotion hit her heart. It wasn't that she was getting choked up; Rangiku was doing enough of that for everyone.

"Ichigo…you may now kiss the bride."

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Rukia, officially husband and wife. Byakuya smiled and clapped along with everyone else. The bridesmaids standing next to the happy couple were Momo, Orihime, Rangiku, Dark Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki with Yachiru as the flower girl. After the wedding was announced, Rukia came clean to everyone about the existence of her inner hollow and about how her zanpakuto could manifest on its own. To her and Ichigo's surprise, everyone was rather ok with it, knowing that if Ichigo could control his inner hollow, so could she.

But as Byakuya watched her sister walk down the aisle with her new husband, Byakuya felt that twinge of jealousy hit her again. ' _Why am I jealous? They've already accepted me into their little love nest? Ichigo has even admitted to me that he harbored feelings towards me himself, like I him. So why do I feel jealous?'_

A voice came from within Byakuya's mind, startling the woman. " _Isn't it obvious? You're in love with Ichigo and you wish it was you who was getting married to him, not Rukia."_

' _Senbonzakura, I am not petty. I do not spurn my sister for marrying someone I have personal feelings for. Besides, I will not ruin my memory of Hisana by marrying again. I made that decision when Hisana died and I intend to stick with it. My giving Ichigo the ring I gave Hisana was proof of my resolve.'_

 _"Perhaps, but even if that is so you cannot deny your own feelings. Shutting them out will only cause you to become distant, like you had in the past.'_

Byakuya looked past the crowed to Rukia and Ichigo, watching them dance together, looking happy. ' _What do you suggest?'_

 _"Talk to them. I'm certain you can come to an understanding."_

' _Perhaps. I'll tell them after they get back from their honeymoon. We should leave them be.'_

 _"Agreed. But Master…."_

 _'What is it?"_

 _"…May I join you next time?"_

Before Byakuya could answer, her attention was diverted when she heard a crash and saw Dark Rukia with her hands around Toshiro's throat, the hollow strangling the small captain. " _ **What did you say? Who are you calling small fry, Shorty?!**_ "

Byakuya sighed, knowing that she was going to be handful. "I'd better go stop her….

 _ **Two Weeks Later….**_

Ichigo and Rukia rolled around in their new king-sized bed, Rukia's hands roaming her husband's body as they began to rip their clothes off each other. Now that they were married they had no qualms about having nonstop sex anymore, Ichigo spending most of their honeymoon balls deep inside his new wife. Peeling off Rukia's _shihakusho,_ Ichigo leaned forward and sucked on her breasts. Rukia dug her fingers into Ichigo's orange hair and pulled the boy closer while he suckled her. "Mmmmmh! Ichigoooo!" Rukia moaned while arching her back.

The young man was taken by surprise when Rukia flipped him over onto his back. He grinned when his wife grabbed at his _hakama_ and tugged it off of him, leaving him bare for her. Rukia's mouth formed a wide smile when she saw Ichigo's throbbing cock. "Geez, Ichigo. We did it this morning and you're still rock hard. I'm pretty sure Yoruichi's perverse nature rubbed off on you…." Gripping Ichigo meaty shaft, Rukia ran her hand up and down, stroking him gently.

Ichigo lay back on the bed and moaned while his wife got him off. "You sure it's Yoruichi who's the pervert? Or is it you who's rubbing off on me?" he said smirking.

"Touché," Rukia said before lowering her mouth, swallowing the head of Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo sighed as he felt Rukia's hot orifice engulf his cock, the small girl stuffing her mouth with Ichigo. Learning a thing or two from her darker half, Rukia suppressed her gag reflex and deep-throated Ichigo, her gags and slurping sound echoing throughout the room. Ichigo ran a hand through her hair and pushed her down, making her take every inch of him into her mouth, her nose touching his pelvis. Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her masochistic side getting a kick out of this. "Mmmmmmh!"

Groaning from the intense wet heat of Rukia's throat, Ichigo threw his head back. "Cumming…" he groaned. His hands kept Rukia in place as he blasted her mouth and throat full of cum, Rukia choking from lack of air but hanging on all the same.

By the time Ichigo let go of her head Rukia was close to passing out. "Geez, Ichigo," she said as she took gulps of air, swallowing the tasty essence Ichigo left in her mouth. "Give me some warning next time you try to choke me," she scolded.

Chuckling, Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, kinda got carried away…."

Shaking her head, Rukia hopped onto her husband's lap, laying her head on his shoulder. The happy couple held each other tight for a few tender minutes, soaking up each other's warmth. The loving moment was interrupted when a voice cut in behind them. "I must say, you two look like quite the couple."

The two married Soul Reapers turned their heads to see Sode no Shirayuki laying on her side behind them, not even bothering to manifest with clothes on. "Hello, Shirayuki," Ichigo greeted. "Are you here to play with us?"

Smiling, Shirayuki sat up and got behind Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his bare waist and hugging him, her cold body pressing into his back. "Of course, love. Whenever Rukia's happiest is when I'm happiest. How could I not want to get in on the fun?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Wait…if you're here then that means…." Rukia suddenly gripped Ichigo's shoulder as her body started to seize up. "Here she comes!" she groaned, her belly expanding. "Ohhhhh!" she slurred lewdly as she felt that now-familiar feeling rise up through her throat. Her mouth opened up and out came the white hollow essence. The matter landed on the floor next to the bed and began to form the rising body of Dark Rukia. Ichigo saw Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and frowned.

"I've been meaning to ask this but…does that hurt when Dark Rukia manifests?"

It took a few moments for Rukia's eyes to come back into focus. "Actually, it's starting to feel good. I guess I'm starting to associate the feeling the pleasure that she brings."

Rukia gasped when Dark Rukia hopped up on the bed and seated herself behind her, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing her small breasts into her back, nibbling on her better half's ear. " _ **Well, glad you're finally starting to see my way of things. Now then, let's get this party started, shall we?**_ "

"Let's" Ichigo said.

The three girls grinned as they pulled away from Ichigo before pushing him back against the wall. They crowded around the boy, Dark Rukia sitting between his legs, Shirayuki on his left and Rukia on his right. One by one they made out with Ichigo, taking his hands and rubbing them against their sexy bodies. Deciding that she had had enough of being stuck on the sidelines, Shirayuki decided to swap places with Dark Rukia and wedged Ichigo's cock between her breasts. "My, you're so warm," Shirayuki sighed as she began to run her tits up and down Ichigo's shaft. "My breasts feel like they'll melt…."

While Shirayuki gave Ichigo a titjob Ichigo was in a competing liplock battle with Rukia and Dark Rukia. While he made out with his wife and her doppelganger, his hands sailed lower, rubbing their dripping folds. The two Rukias cried out with two fingers slipped into their pussies. "Mmmmh! Ichigo!" Rukia moaned.

" _ **Yeah! Right there, big boy!**_ " Dark Rukia purred into his ear as his fingers went deeper into her tight core. In response to the growing pleasure burning inside him, Ichigo began to buck his hips, causing Shirayuki's large breasts to ripple as his hips smacked against the underside of her boobs. Ichigo was so close to sweet release, intent on making Shirayuki's beautiful white face even whiter, when a voice cut through the orgy.

"So…am I interrupting?"

The four looked to see Ichigo's new sister-in-law, Byakuya, walk in through the door, silently locking it to make sure that nobody else would intrude upon them. "Oh, hello, Byakuya," Rukia greeted.

" _ **Well now, if it isn't Captain Stick-up-the-ass!**_ " Dark Rukia snickered. " _ **Come back for more?**_ "

Ichigo expected Byakuya to fire off a retort or give the hollow a stern glare but the woman merely smiled as she walked over to the large bed, shedding her clothes until she was as naked as the bed's other occupants. "Why yes, I am here for more. I've wanted to do this again since I saw you two leave for your honeymoon."

"We sent you a letter to come join us," Ichigo countered quickly.

Smiling, Byakuya merely began to remove her Kenseikans from her hair. "Yes, but I thought it would be best to leave you two alone to consummate your marriage. I didn't want to interfere."

"Sister…" Rukia stared at Byakuya with sad eyes. "We don't want you to feel lonely or left out… we care for you just as much as you care for us."

"I know. But I had to uphold my position. But more to the point, I hope you two don't mind me bringing somebody here to join us." She closed her eyes and concentrated. In a few seconds, her own zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, manifested behind her. "Senbonzakura wants to know if she may join us."

The four were surprised by this sudden request. But they were even more surprised when the long-haired woman began to strip off her armor, taking off her red samurai armor before slipping out of her purple yukata. All four stared at her beautiful body; Senbonzakura was just as elegant and beautiful as her master. Finally, after removing the last of her clothes and untying her ponytail, letting her black hair cascade down her back and shoulders, Senbonzakura reached for her mask and removed revealing her face.

Ichigo was quite surprised. She was almost the spitting image of Byakuya, with the notable exception of her bright blue eyes. Dark Rukia raised an eyebrow. " _ **Wow, and they say we look alike….**_ "

"Ichigo…Rukia…" Senbonzakura murmured, not used to feeling like this. "May I join you in your little love nest?"

Ichigo didn't know what to think. He was already close to cumming from Shirayuki's titfuck and now here was another woman asking to be with him. He wanted her, no doubt about that, but he didn't think he should have the final word. "Girls, what do you think?"

Rukia scooted away from her new husband and crawled over to Senbonzakura, kissing her on the cheek. "I don't mind at all. She's a zanpakuto, so she's basically just a mirror of Byakuya's soul, the same as Shirayuki."

Chuckling with Ichigo's cock still engulfed by her breasts, Shirayuki nodded. "I feel the same. I don't mind at all." She turned to Dark Rukia who had laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder, his fingers still inside her dripping cunt. "What about you, Dark Rukia?"

Dark Rukia grinned. " _ **Why not? The more the merrier, I say. But at this point I think we're gonna have to start charging anyone else who wants in,**_ " she said snickering. She gestured to Byakuya and Senbonzakura with a "come hither" smile. " _ **Now, if we could please pick up where we left off?**_ " The hollow turned her head and then passionately kissed Ichigo, her dark tongue licking his lips as he resumed thrusting his fingers into her tight core. Smiling now that the fun had begun again, Shirayuki also picked up where she left off, leaning down and licking the slit of Ichigo's cock while she gave him a titfuck.

The captain's lap was filled when Rukia crawled into her lap. The sisters kissed sweetly, Rukia feeling lightheaded from the knowledge that she was kissing her own sister. Byakuya pulled her close. Senbonzakura scooted behind Rukia and looked at her back, taking in all of the girl's beautiful features, the white, smooth skin, the girl's curvy waist and hips, her peachy ass; it made the zanpakuto start to get wet. Rukia gasped into Byakuya's mouth when she felt the woman lick up her back, her hands cupping her soft ass. "Mmmmmh…" both she and her sister moaned as they deepened the kiss, Rukia running her hands across her sister's back. Senbonzakura continued admiring Rukia's body by attacking her neck, nipping and sucking on her tender skin, her hands leaving Rukia's ass to cup her small breasts.

Behind them Ichigo was continuing to have run with Shirayuki and Dark Rukia. While the zanpakuto kept giving the young man a heavenly paizuri, Dark Rukia had stood up on the bed and put her legs between Ichigo's body, her pussy inches above his head. Ichigo got the hint and leaned up, licking the hollow's sweet honeypot, making Dark Rukia groan as his tongue flicked against her clit. " _ **Oh fuck…**_ " the crass woman moaned. Shirayuki could tell that Ichigo was close to cumming and increased her pace, her mouth enclosing around the head of Ichigo's cock and slurping the tasty pre-cum like a Slurpee. Ichigo, who's head was spinning from the smell and taste of Dark Rukia's pussy, felt his balls tighten up and couldn't hold back anymore. Dark Rukia gasped as Ichigo moaned into her snatch, feeling the sound reverberate throughout her body as he closed his eyes. Shirayuki grinned as Ichigo shot his load all over her face and breasts, sighing as she was covered in hot cum. Dark Rukia reached down and rubbed her clit, sending her over the edge as Ichigo's fingers traveled across her ass to poke at her sensitive asshole. " _ **AH! AHHHHH!**_ " Ichigo eagerly drank her juices as they gushed from her tight hole, still bucking up into Shirayuki's breasts until he felt like he's shot every drop of cum onto Shirayuki's beautiful face.

Her legs going weak, Dark Rukia slid down onto Ichigo's lap, the boy catching her before she could topple over. Opening her eyes, the hollow saw the debauched, slutty look on Shirayuki's face and grinned. " _ **Here 'Yuki. Let me help you clean up!**_ " Leaning forward she cupped Shirayuki's face and began to lick the sticky cum off her face. Shirayuki smiled and wrapped her arms around Dark Rukia's waist, pressing her cold body against her small chest, smearing the white essence Ichigo had left into her breasts. When they were finished Dark Rukia savored the taste of Ichigo before finally swallowing it, her tongue sticking out in a lewd manner as she sighed in ecstasy . " _ **Fucking hell, Ichigo, you taste exquisite!**_ _**Huh?**_ " She looked down and saw Ichigo's cock, still rock hard, rubbing against her sensitive pussy. " _ **Heheheheh, damn! Do you run on batteries or something?**_ " she giggled before turning around. Ichigo merely smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as she began to bring herself down on his cock. Ichigo leaned down and sucked on her neck as she slowly began to bounce in his lap, her hips driving herself up and down Ichigo's manhood. Just when Dark Rukia had started a rhythm she felt hands on her shoulders and something cold press up against her asshole. Turning her head she saw Shirayuki's smiling face next to hers, her icy dildo pressing against her asshole. Before Dark Rukia could fire off a retort or comment the zanpakuto pressed her toy into her tight ring of muscles. " _ **AH! FUCK!**_ " Dark Rukia shrieked as Ichigo and Shirayuki gave her double penetration.

Rukia heard her hollows cries, still in between her sister and Senbonzakura and was going to turn around when she felt something brush against her stomach. Looking down, she was surprised to see a white strap-on attached to her sister's waist. "Byakuya…when did you put that on?" she asked confused. She gasped when she felt something poke against her ass.

Senbonzakura nibbled on her ear. "Around the same time I put on my toy."

Rukia turned her head back to her sister and saw a rare smile on Byakuya's face, feeling both Byakuya's and Senbonzakura's hands grasp her hips and ass and lifting her up. "OH GOD!" Rukia cried out as she was impaled in both holes at the same time, feeling their toys push deep into her body. Her arms and legs instinctively wrapped around Byakuya's body as she and her zanpakuto gave her sister double penetration. Rukia's eyes widened as she felt her body yield to the two, her asshole's resistance fading as she was bounced up and down on Senbonzakura's dildo constantly. "So good! This feels so good!" she cried out.

Her inner hollow was in a similar state, albeit acting more slutty. She was wedged between both Ichigo and Shirayuki, unable to move as they slid in and out of her holes, her nails digging into Ichigo's shoulders as she felt Ichigo touch her cervix. The two were fucking her at a fast pace, with Ichigo sliding into her and Shirayuki sliding out, and then vice versa. " _ **FUCK! YOU'RE SO DEEP INSIDE ME!**_ " she shrieked, her head rolling back. Shirayuki chuckled at her friend's lewd nature and responded by reaching around her to fondle her bouncing breasts, her cool touch almost like fire to the hollow's heated skin.

Dark Rukia's toes curled as she felt herself start to give in to the pleasure. Laying her head onto Ichigo's shoulder, she held onto him as he continued to pound into the door to her womb. " _ **DON'T STOP!**_ " she wailed, sinking her teeth into Ichigo's shoulder as the knot in her stomach began to come undone. " _ **MMMMMMMH!**_ " she moaned into Ichigo's shoulder as she came, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The sudden tightness of her pussy was too much for Ichigo, already sensitive from cumming hard twice already. Murmuring Dark Rukia's name, Ichigo threw his head back and exploded inside the hollow. Dark Rukia took her mouth away from Ichigo's shoulder and cuddled into his chest as he creampied her pussy. Shirayuki, whose toy was pushing deep into her own snatch, pressed her face into Dark Rukia's back as she came along with Dark Rukia and Ichigo. Pulling out of Dark Rukia's ass, Shirayuki dematerialized her strap-on and crept up to Ichigo's side, snuggling with him along with Dark Rukia. Together, they watched as Rukia, Byakuya and Senbonzakura finished their fun.

Rukia's mind was flaring white as she was filled by the two women at the same time. Every time Senbonzakura slid into her asshole, it felt like the toy was touching her stomach. Byakuya silenced her sister's moans with a deep kiss, her tongue dipping into her Rukia's mouth to taste her. Senbonzakura likewise pleasured Rukia with equal fervor, her hands fondling the girl's small tits while she licked and nibbled on her neck. The three were reaching their peaks and it showed by their erratic fucking. Rukia arched her back as she felt her mind explode from the erratic pleasure wracking her body. "AH! SISTER! SENBONZAKURA! I'M…I'M…OHHHHHH!"

Byakuya, who was close to orgasm as well, having abstained from pleasuring herself for the past two weeks while waiting for Ichigo and Rukia to get back to their honeymoon, buried her face into Rukia's chest as she reached her peak as well, the leather strap rubbing against her clit and driving her over the edge. "Rukia…" she groaned. Senbonzakura captured Rukia's lips in a sinful kiss as she came along with Byakuya and her sister, holding the petite girl tight as the three came all at once. For several minutes the three sweaty women held onto one another, Rukia groaning as every shift of motion from the other two caused the dildos inside her to move inside her. After taking a deep breath, the two girls picked her up and laid her down on the bed, Rukia sighing from sweet contentment. Senbonzakura looked over at Ichigo and blushed at the way he was looking at her.

Peeling himself away from Shirayuki and Dark Rukia, Ichigo crawled over to the dark-haired zanpakuto. "Ichigo…" she whispered before Ichigo kissed her, her hands slowly creeping up his chest. As Ichigo's tongue dipped into her mouth, the zanpakuto instinctively spread her legs, letting Ichigo run his hand up her smooth thigh to touch her pussy, tracing a finger against her lips. Senbonzakura sighed as a Ichigo laid her on the bed, putting her legs onto his shoulders. She was shaking a little from anxiety, having never done this before, but the kind look in Ichigo's eyes put her fear at ease. Ichigo rubbed the head of his cock against her pink lips, Senbonzakura cooing from the hot touch against her bare snatch. A large gasp escaped Senbonzakura as Ichigo pushed into her pussy, her arms wrapping around the boy's neck while Ichigo slowly pushed into her, bottoming out her pussy. Cute squeaks left the woman's lips as Ichigo began to slide in and out of her, her breasts pushing against his toned chest. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" was all that could be heard from her, the words growing in frequency and intensity as Ichigo began to pump into her womanhood faster, intent on making this woman feel as much pleasure as possible.

The other four members of Ichigo's little love nest were not idle while Ichigo and Senbonzakura made the beast with two backs. Dark Rukia grinned from ear to ear as Shirayuki bounced on her lap, her red strap-on buried deep inside the zanpakuto's cunt. Shirayuki squeaked when Dark Rukia bit down on her breasts, her hands cupping her white, plump ass. The Kuchiki sisters were busy scissoring each other, groaning like sluts as they pushed their pussies against each other, Byakuya palming Rukia's breast while Rukia reached down to rub her sister's clit.

Senbonzakura was in heaven. She'd felt the waves of ecstasy and happiness that Byakuya felt when she and Ichigo had sex but she had no idea how good it felt to have Ichigo inside her. Ichigo silenced the moaning zanpakuto with a deep kiss, the two moaning into each other's mouths as the bed beneath them creaked from the increasing strength of Ichigo's hips. Senbonzakura wrapped her legs around Ichigo's back, holding onto him for dear life as Ichigo slammed into her, her nails digging into his back, adding new marks to the ones that Rukia had given him during their long and intimate honeymoon. Not used to the feel of having a man inside her, rubbing up against all of her sensitive spots, Senbonzakura dug her heels into Ichigo's back as she sucked on his tongue, her hands grasping his orange hair as she bucked into him, her nipples rubbing into the boy's chest, spurring him to fuck her faster and harder, his balls slapping against her asshole, driving Senbonzakura wild.

The kiss between Ichigo and Senbonzakura was broken when the zanpakuto came hard, her juices gushing from her plugged cunt. Ichigo threw his head back and cried out as he could no longer keep it in anymore. Senbonzakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo creampied her, feeling his cum shoot straight into her womb. "Ohhhhh…" Senbonzakura slurred as she lay there, Ichigo's sweaty body pressing against her as she was filled to the brim with Ichigo's essence. As Ichigo pulled out of her he kissed the woman sweetly. Turning around, Ichigo simply sat there and stared as he watched the orgy before him.

Rukia was in the midst of being spitroasted by her sister, her hollow and her zanpakuto. The petite girl gagged on Dark Rukia's toy as the hollow skullfucked her, her sister bucking up into her while Shirayuki plunged her ice-dildo into her ass. Despite the rough treatment Rukia was loving each second of pleasure they were giving her, her mind blanking out as she came. "MMMMMPH!" she moaned/gagged as she came, her body seizing up. Byakuya, Dark Rukia and Shirayuki moaned Rukia's name together as they orgasmed. "Ahhhh…" Rukia groaned as Dark Rukia slid out of her mouth, the other two emptying her holes. The three gestured to Ichigo to join them. Smiling, Ichigo and Senbonzakura crawled over to them and the five ladies cuddled around Ichigo. As Ichigo lay back against the wall Byakuya and Senbonzakura laid their heads on his shoulders, Dark Rukia and Shirayuki laid against his sides and Rukia laid against his chest. All five ladies sighed heavenly as they snuggled with Ichigo, each saying the exact same four words.

"I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled happily as he felt their warmth embrace him. "Rukia, Shirayuki, Dark Rukia, Byakuya, Senbonzakura. I love you too."

The five girls giggled as they cooled down. Byakuya turned Ichigo's head to face her. "Ichigo, may I make a request?"

Ichigo looked at his lover confused. "What is it?"

Byakuya looked at the other four girls, blushing in embarrassment for a moment before continuing. "May I bear your child?"

Ichigo blinked. "You want me to get you pregnant?"

"Not now, not until you're absolutely ok and have settled in with the Soul Society. But…as head of the Kuchiki Clan my duty is to provide an heir who will inherit my positon. I do not wish to marry again and I have no children. I love you, Ichigo, and nothing would make me happier than to bear your child."

Ichigo kissed her forehead and smiled, putting a hand on her stomach. "Of course. I love you too, Byakuya."

"Wait…" Rukia said, her head still on Ichigo's chest. "Wouldn't you be in trouble if you get pregnant by a married man?"

Byakuya gave a rare smirk. "Not quite. As Clan Head I'm afforded certain privileges under specific circumstances, like this. And besides, since Ichigo is the son of the head of the Shiba Clan, I'm sure that nobody will object."

The five girls giggled as Senbonzakura pulled the covers over them. By the time morning would come she, Shirayuki and Dark Rukia would already have returned to their masters but for the moment the five could enjoy the night cuddling with their lover….

The End


End file.
